


【授翻】于每一个宇宙（In Every Universe）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Very Light Sprinkling of Smut, Biracial Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Brief Mentions of Drowning(in a dream), Canon Content Warnings Apply, Depiction of Anxiety Attacks, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moral and Ethical Quandaries Abound, Multiverse, Mystery, Parallel Universes, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Several Dracos Malfoy, Smoking, alcohol use, depiction of mental health issues, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: 他们派遣教授Harry Potter去寻找缄默人Draco Malfoy。Draco偷了火鸟，一个神秘事务司的实验魔法装置，让人能够进入平行宇宙保持自我。当Harry在一个又一个的宇宙当中穿梭时，他渐渐认为——Draco可能在寻找他。一个知道什么是可能，就让它成为可能的故事。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Ⅰ.跨越每一片海洋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Every Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234658) by [skeptique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptique/pseuds/skeptique). 



> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

“只是一个小测试。”Hermione道。

Hermione对小的概念与普通人相差甚远，成为一个缄默人更是加剧了她这种倾向。

“像上次一样小？”Harry道。

“我不知道可视化你的魔法会让你往外冒亮片（闪闪发光），Harry。”Hermione道。

“整整48个小时，”Harry补充：“48个小时里，我走在霍格沃茨里看起来像他妈的李伯拉斯*。”

*（李伯拉斯，美国著名艺人和钢琴家，被誉为“闪耀之王The King of Bling”）

“我们在说平行宇宙，你难道不想知道你能否去一个吗？”Hermione问，眼睛亮晶晶的。即使她穿了一件缄默人的黑色长袍，看上去依旧漂亮，棕色的皮肤在魔法部潮湿的空气中闪着熠熠的光亮，周围的书籍和实验品似乎让她感到非常自在。

“不。”Harry实话实说。他不是特别喜欢神秘的事物。他是一个二十八岁的霍格沃茨教授，他的冒险已经过去，这是一件绝妙的事，让他这十年得以远离从前历经的一切。

“你一点都不好奇你可能经历的其他的人生？”Hermione问道。

曾经有一段时间，Harry一心只想要个不一样的人生。但为了适应这个，他舍弃了其他的可能性。

“不，我喜欢这个。这里伏地魔死了，我所有的朋友都活得好好的。”Hermione对他的粗鲁直白的话语皱起了眉头。

“行吧，你不可能穿越到一个你不存在的可能性里。”她指出。

“Hermione……”Harry开口道。

不过二十年的友谊早已教会了Hermione如何与他讨价还价。

“为我做个测试，我就给你做粘面包*，”Hermione道。

*（粘面包：一种表面涂有焦糖和肉桂的甜味面包）

“两打带有开心果的特别款，”Harry道。她只有在假期前后才会制作这种粘面包，这可能会让Ron生气，但他们可以自行解决。Ron现在在伊比沙岛执行一个傲罗任务，他不需要知道这些。

Hermione同意了。Harry能够完成一项无痛的测试，只需扎一下手指，然后等上五分钟。Hermione摆弄着一个冒气的坩埚，把他的血滴了进去。上次有人这么做的情景清晰地浮现在他眼前，他一时有些不舒服。Harry转着手腕上的珠子，提醒自己他在这里，而不是那。

“你是一个完美的穿越者。”Hermione敬畏地说，她那翻涌的魔药变成了亮金色。

“又是闪闪发光。我一定会后悔的，不是吗？”Harry平静地回答，“与众不同”再次昂起了头。

“确实很罕见，不过仅此而已，我们测试了整栋楼的人，包括部长在内，只有三个人。”

“那是什么意思？”

“任何人都可以穿越到平行宇宙去，不是吗？但大多数人都有限制，没过几小时你就会开始忘了自我，你要是待得太久，就会变成你假装的那个人。”

“目前的研究对你在另一具身体里被谋杀还没有确切的定论，”Hermione道，脸上没有表情。

“我想肯定不是什么好事，所以其他人都会被困住，而完美穿越者不会？”

“正是，”Hermione道，她露出了面对需要鼓励才能掌握魔杖基础的一年级新生时的那种微笑。Harry翻了个白眼。

“我要回去找我的三年级学生了。”Harry道。

“谢了！下周和Neville吃晚饭时见。”Hermione道。

“别忘了我的粘面包，玫瑰糖浆的。”Harry提醒她。

Harry回到了霍格沃茨，几天内就把测试的事忘得一干二净。期中考试就快到来，他的一些七年级学生们在这个学期就已经开始担心春季的NEWTs考试。在他执教的第五年，他终于觉得自己抓到了学年的节奏。

Harry也在思考如何团结他的魁地奇球队。这一整年里，格兰芬多似乎放弃了赢比赛的念头。他们努力了，非常努力，但他们合作得不太好。他在十一月的雨中操练他们，让他们有可能在艰苦的训练当中建立信任。然而，他们似乎越来越挫败。

“很抱歉教授，你在我们身上花了这么多时间，队伍还是一点用都没有，”Aman Clef道，来回挪动着脚。在传球训练中，他有六次把鬼飞球——这令人难忘——从二十英尺的地方直接砸到Harry的头上，他的太阳穴到现在还在抽搐。

球场上，浑身被汗水浸湿的队员们围在他身边，周围笼罩着霍格沃茨秋日常有的那种直往骨头里钻的寒雾。

“是的，对不起。”队长插嘴道，她从头到脚都沾满了泥，这让Harry花了整整一分钟的时间才弄清楚他面对的是Slate三胞胎中的哪一个，尽管他的队伍里只有一个Cadence。他们有时喜欢换着玩。

“你们认为什么能让我开心？”Harry问他们。

“赢比赛，”他们的击球手道。全队第一次笑了出来。

“不，你们努力我就高兴，不论结果如何。地面演练，然后今天就到此为止。”

整支队伍都在哀嚎，就连队里喜欢消耗过剩精力的队长也不例外。但他们下决心要做好地面动作，然后离开。考虑到公平性，Harry也匍匐进泥里，跟他们一起往前爬。他可以做些锻炼。

“干得不错，周六见。”

有些人在嘲笑他胸前的草和泥渍，这似乎让他们高兴了不少。

周六的比赛他们还是输了，但从那以后，他们就邀请他一起飞行，一起参加所有的训练。有时，他们会取笑他挣扎着通过更加困难的部分，毕竟他已经不再是十三岁。格兰芬多打得非常不错，在今年的魁地奇学院赛中名列第二。他所有的学生都通过了考试，多数七年级学生的成绩都是O（优秀）和E（良好）。

他想这是好的一年。

Harry不明白部长Kingsley Shacklebolt为什么在学期结束没几天，就把他从他的避暑小屋召去了魔法部，他想他肯定不会喜欢。不是因为社会的问题，守在门两侧的傲罗证实了这一点。

“Hilltowne，Pellack。”Harry点了点头。他们也点头回应。

然而，令他感到惊讶的是他看到了跟Kingsley坐在一起的Hermione。

“Harry。”Kingsley热情地打着招呼。

“嗨，Hermione。你好，部长。”Harry道。他如果露出了一丝微笑，那是因为他知道接下来会发生什么。

“我们已经谈过很多次了。应该是Kingsley，Harry。”Kingsley用羽毛笔指着他。

“你还是首席傲罗的时候比较容易记住。”Harry道。

“如果你答应我当首席傲罗，也许你就不会分不清执政头衔。”Kingsley回敬他。

“我们都知道我不会回去的，Kingsley。”Harry微微一笑。

Kingsley鼓张他接受这个职位。两人就此事进行了一通长篇大论，但Kingsley总是在表示他对失去Harry感到非常遗憾。

“啊，霍格沃茨。工作时间长，但好在薪水也少。”Kingsley打趣道。

Hermione清了清嗓子，两个人都正襟危坐起来。

“Harry，你来是因为我们有一个任务要交给你。Draco Malfoy从魔法部里偷了一件东西，我们需要人去追捕他。”Hermione解释，Harry感到心口一沉。

不是因为Draco Malfoy。他对他早已不再了解，Hermione才是直接跟他一起工作的人。当Harry还是走在魔法部长廊里的一名傲罗时，他们互相碰上，然后礼貌问候。他去年似乎见过Draco一次，可能是在魔法部为圣芒戈或者孤儿院或者是Harry因为钱太多而捐赠的无数项目之一的募捐活动上。

“为什么？”Harry问，害怕她的回答。

“不知道，”Kingsley道，让他承认这一点似乎给了他很大的压力。

“不，不是Malfoy为什么逃跑。我想你如果知道，你能够找到他，你为什么要找我？”

“Harry，你是唯一一个能找到他的人。”Hermione恳切道。

“但这是什么意思？他去了哪？”Harry质问，Hermione犹豫了一下。

“没有细节Harry是不可能同意的，说吧，Hermione。”Kingsley道。

“他拿走的东西叫做火鸟，这是一个实验性的魔法装置，可以让你穿越到另一个宇宙。我们去年测试你的时候，制造了几个原型机用作研究。他拿走了一个，我们需要有人去找他。”Hermione道。

“没有别人了吗？”Harry问，他从Hermione紧皱的眉头和难过的嘴角上已经知道了答案。

“自从Theo消失后，就没有别人了。”Hermione道。

Harry几乎不敢直视她的眼睛，她并没有像谈论她的大部分工作那样谈论这件事，但几个月前，她对失去Theodore Nott感到非常难过。谣言说他凭空消失了，但除了神秘事务司外，没有人知道确切的消息。

“我也想，但我无法穿越进足够多的宇宙，没办法进行彻底的搜查，因为Malfoy是个完美的穿越者。”Hermione道，要她承认这么多肯定是不可能的，但这个问题依旧让人耿耿于怀。

“我已经不是傲罗了。”Harry提醒他们两个，他再也不想看到任何的任务。

“这不是一个我会交给傲罗的任务。”Kingsley道。

“这不是重点。你不能随随便便把我叫来给你干活。我已经不在这工作了，你答应过我，我可以从这里面脱身。我没有任何的任务、职责或效力，我不欠任何人任何东西。”

Harry的声音比他想象的还要颤抖，还要尖锐。他的心开始剧烈地跳动，几乎能在这间寂静的房间里被听到。他能感觉得到。他们两个人都没说话。

“谁管他到哪去了？让他跑，梅林知道他可能在找他去死的父母，”Harry断然道。

“我们要是不知道Malfoy在哪，他有可能毁灭这个宇宙把我们都杀死。”Kingsley说。

“如果发生了这种事，我想我们是不会注意到的。”Harry道。

Kingsley面无表情地说：“他可能会破坏好几个世界的魔法直到魔法完全消失，随着现实结构的坍塌，我们都会痛苦地死去。”

“那听起来像是现在的他会做的事吗？”Harry不敢相信地问Hermione。

魔法部里的Draco很安静，且从不与人来往。他会在魔法部的食堂吃饭。没有人在魔法部的食堂吃饭。除了工作和正式场合，Harry在伦敦的魔法界几乎见不到他。他就和其他的缄默人一样，散发出一种令人不安的气场，可就连Harry也不会认为他是在伺机干坏事。他很可能还是一个不折不扣的混蛋，但Harry早已看过无数邪恶的嘴脸，他能分得清其中的区别。

“就我个人而言，我不这么认为。报告表示，他的个人生活对他来说一直是挣扎，但他在工作上很少和人来往。这件事看上去和他本身有关，而不是工作。”

“他拿走的火鸟是早期的原型机，不稳定的一个。他很可能会严重受伤或者意外死亡，即使是无意的损坏也可能造成严重的后果。”Hermione道。

Harry讨厌人们讲道理，尤其是在魔法部部长求他帮忙时，厌恶程度直接翻倍。他根本不在乎那些装置，但他一旦知道有人处在危险当中，就会让自己吃苦头。这就是他离开傲罗司的原因。总有人需要拯救，不管是不是他的案子，他都会感到沉重。

“我必须在八月十五日前回到霍格沃茨。完好地回去。我才不在乎那些乱七八糟的时间问题，”Harry不情愿地说。

Hermione把她的欣喜很好地藏了起来。

“时间几乎是同等的，误差只有几毫秒。不管你穿越多少次，你都有三个月的时间。”Hermione道：“明天来试验一次，然后你就可以开始。”

“我如果知道其他的办法就不会找你了，Harry，我希望你能知道。”Kingsley在Harry离开时说道。

Harry觉得自己很快就会为此后悔不已。

第二天早上他完全没有感到多么安心。他喝了半杯咖啡，在那里发呆，然后意识到自己马上要迟到了。他显然忘记交他的飞路费，因为飞路网关闭了他的壁炉，还用一张无比暴躁的纸条告诉他他的账户又欠费了。他飞奔去了幻影显形点，Hermione对他上气不接下气迟到了二十分钟没有任何表示。

“这是一次试穿越。”Hermione保证道：“我们穿进去，然后穿出来。”

“随机的？”Harry道。

“不完全是，穿越是有规律的。这是一个前往与我们相似的宇宙的短途穿越，长途的穿越则会去到一个与我们不同的宇宙。我们如果选一个近点的，很可能会去到一个熟悉的地方。”

“被我们取代的Harry和Hermione会怎么样？”Harry道。

“他们会存在于时间之外的一个阈限空间里。”Hermione道。

“说简单点，Hermione，”Harry说。

“他们会去到一个中间地带，我们无法研究它，因为没有人有去过那里的记忆，就像是一场梦。”Hermione道，Harry稍稍皱起了眉头。

“他们什么都不记得？”

“不记得。”Hermione道。

“对别人做这种事有点不道德。”

“是的。”Hermione承认：“把火鸟戴到脖子上去，将它的左翼顺时针转动一圈，我们要尽快找到彼此。”

他们在夜总会的中央着陆，周围充斥着悸动的低音吉他声和闪光灯。Harry低头看着自己，他身形颀长，穿了一件皮背心，黑色的紧身小短裤……或者内裤，脚踩着拖鞋，以及到处闪光的亮片。他正和一个陌生的黑发男人跳着贴臀舞，那人还在Harry的脖子上长长地舔了一口。

短短三十秒，这个Harry见识过的场面比Harry过去五年看到的还要多。

“我要去找我的朋友了！”Harry在音乐声中高喊，和他跳舞的人耸耸肩，舞到另一个方向去了。挤到他身上的人浸着汗水，胴体炙热。

他走到了吧台，Hermione就在那，头发乱蓬蓬的，身穿蕾丝胸罩和短裤，Harry的脸一红。她的脸颊、乳沟和肩膀上也用类似的方法涂了亮片。

“别让人怀疑。”Hermione低声道，随着音乐摇摆。

“这应该是一个近距离的宇宙？”Harry问，看着一位顾客在吧台吐出一道白烟。酒保和其他顾客都没有注意到他们。他不是什么打击手巫师*，但他想人们应该至少慎用手里的毒品。

*（打击手巫师：隶属于魔法法律执行小组，接受过处理极度危险的战斗情况的训练，比如高风险的逮捕、暴乱控制和解救人质等情况）

“相信我，享受夜总会只是我们潜在的问题中最小的一个。”Hermione道：“你真应该看一看我刚刚看到自己在干什么。”

这句话仿佛有什么魔力，Harry看到了房间另一头的Draco，他的头发捋在脑后，根本没有穿衬衫，身上只有一条绿色苏格兰短褶裙，这让他比看上去还要赤裸。

Hermione低头看了看火鸟。

“没变红，那不是我们的Draco。”Hermione道。

“那我该怎么办？”Harry问。Draco发现了他们，然后走了过来。Harry不确定自己是否有见过这种表情，那是一个温暖动人的微笑，明显没有对他的不幸表露嘲讽或幸灾乐祸。

“你会得到一些提示，身体里会有一种感官记忆。如果没有，装。”Hermione飞快道。

“嗨。”Draco说，声音听起来更慢，没那么优雅。Harry认为他也许能够看出这不是他的Draco。他的Draco？什么话。

“嗨。”Harry回答，露出同样的笑容。在这个宇宙里，他们一定存在着某种友谊。

接着，Draco伸出手把Harry的一绺头发塞到耳后，轻轻摩挲他的脸颊。Harry受到的惊吓是如此之大，就任由它这么发生了。他感觉体内传来一阵眩晕感——他意识到这或许是因为派对上的毒品——他起了反应。有点尴尬的是，他意识他能感受到某种深切的爱意，不是友谊，就连Luna也没有这样碰过Harry。没有人。

“你想离开这吗？”Draco问他：“你要是想可以一起，Hermione，上次就很有趣。”

Harry从Draco看Hermione的眼神中，终于明白了“淫荡”一词的含义，就好像她是某种食物，而他早已经饿坏了。她露出一个微笑，但Harry能从她的眼中看到惊慌。

“先别急，我们马上回来！”Hermione一把抓过Harry的手，走到厕所所在的走廊。

显然，有一个宇宙里的他跟Draco和Hermione玩起了3p。他不知道如何是好。Hermione皱起了鼻子，她也不知道，因为她躲开了他的目光。

“逆时针旋转，”Hermione道。两人都把翅膀转到了中间，回到了魔法部他们自己的身体里。

“我想他喜欢你。”Hermione道。

“他会喜欢你一整晚。”Harry说，他们笑了起来。

Hermione把他的火鸟丢给Harry。

“备用的一个，以防你弄坏了你的，或者他弄坏了他的。记住，那些世界没有一个是你的。”Hermione说。

“就这些？”Harry道。Hermione嫌弃地挥了挥手。

“你不一直是从实践中学习的吗？”Hermione道。很好，所以她打算只给她一个魔法装置和一套模糊的指令就把他送进多元宇宙里。她露出了一丝得意的微笑。Harry还以为她会有一本教科书或者手册之类的东西。

“有什么规则吗？”Harry用手指敲着桌面。

“你知道时间转换器的标准规则，我已经告诉过你不把自己弄死，”Hermione道。Harry有时很讨厌她在应付工作中形成的扭曲的幽默感。他扬起眉毛。她夺回了她的火鸟。

“好吧，朝一个方向旋转，然后再转回来。”Hermione在没有触碰火鸟的情况下演示了一遍，手指在装置上轻轻掠过。

“在它冷却之前，乖乖在每个世界里等待，在一个人的时候使用它。大多数人都无法察觉到火鸟，但如果你把注意力放到它身上，有人会起疑心。不要把它摘下来。”Hermione道。

“然后呢？我难道要靠运气找他吗？”Harry问。她真的没有什么方案？

“魔法会指引你。它有一个感应Draco的火鸟的魔咒，可以把你带到他曾经去过的地方，他有选择地去到了一些特定的地方。你只要跟过去，总会追上的。”Hermione耐心解释。

“那我可以在做这件事的同时回家吗？”他在问之前就已经知道了答案。外赫布里底群岛（Outer Herbrides）上那间几乎没有防护的麻瓜避暑屋是去不成了。

“我很抱歉，Harry，但那不安全。如果你要去格里莫广场，我已经派人加强管控了那的魔法活动。”

“你不知道我会答应。”Harry说。Hermione很有礼貌地，没有指出哪怕有这次试验在先，他都会这么做。

“我会照看好你的房子。”Hermione道：“大家都会以为你在北极边的远地区进行夏季徒步旅行。”

“我宁愿干那个也不要这个。”Harry咕哝道。


	2. Ⅱ.于高山和溪谷

Harry用了不到一天的时间就关好了那间小屋，反正他一年的大部分时间都不去那。他要做的不过是收拾几件衣服，关上飞路，重新换一个屏障，拿出所有具有魔法的东西。这间小屋地处一个偏僻的地方，从外面看它就像是一间水磨石的简陋屋子，但他永远也不会知道它是否会被人意外发现。

至少，小屋里面温馨而舒适。直到Ron在上次拜访中指出，他才意识到它有点像一间布置了又软又厚的沙发，流苏花边的帷幔和长绒毛红地毯的格兰芬多公共休息室。哦，好吧。

他想种的果树需要再等一年了，他将所有需要做的园艺活都交给了Neville检查。

“很高兴你能外出一段时间。”Neville道。Harry后来对自己笑了笑，这不算是一个假期。

他花了几分钟的路程幻影显形，来到格里莫广场，他预想这里会有所改变。除了一层厚厚的灰尘和让他打了个喷嚏之外，一点也没变。战后他将这里打扫了一遍，所以至少没有出现巨怪腿做的雨伞架和精妙的蛇形固定装置，没有镶嵌的精灵头，或者他教父的母亲的尖叫肖像（虽然老魔杖不应该被用来移除她，但它比好几个解咒师还有效）。

但在其他方面，它依旧散发着霉味，镶着过时的木质装潢，藏青色的洛可可式墙纸从墙上剥落，还有精美的锻铁烛台。至少天花板很高，否则黑暗能溺死人。夜已经非常深了，Harry决定早饭过后再开始一切。他睡得断断续续，但当他醒来时，一个梦也记不得了。

Hermione在厨房桌上留了张纸条祝他好运。他按照她的指示，用魔杖启动了她设置的安全程序，把魔杖放进一个上锁的抽屉里，检查他的飞路是否还关着。

他认为他的穿着并不重要，但他还是选择了一件黑色T恤和黑色运动裤。他在厨房里多坐了一会儿，拿出火鸟看了看。

火鸟让他想起了钢铁做的千纸鹤。这是一个精美的装置，他如果仔细看，能够看到晨曦在上面嬉戏。它的中心是一捧明亮的白光，像火焰的中心。它看上去更像是某种来自卢浮宫的机械艺术品，而不是实用的装置。当他拿起它时，光黯淡了少许，他把链子套到脖子上。

等了足够长的时间后，他做了一个深呼吸，顺时针转了一下它的长翼。

他的震惊几乎同时乍现，因为他瞬间就看到了Draco。面对面。他们在一间老式的舞厅里。Harry能看到无数的燕尾服、领带和宝石色的舞会礼服。Harry很高兴他的肌肉记忆还在明显运作，因为Draco在领着他跳舞？

“谢谢。”Draco在Harry耳边道，呼吸打在他的耳朵上，带来酥酥麻麻的痒。Harry瞥了一眼自己的胸膛——没有颜色，依旧滚烫。在他跳出这个宇宙前，他得说些什么。

“谢我什么？”Harry不假思索地问。Draco奇怪地看着他。

“在我的家族蒙受耻辱的时候，Potter，你依旧选择帮忙。”Draco道。波澜不惊的紧张氛围之下，藏着Harry正在做大事的事实。

“当然了，Malfoy。”Harry道，试图说出他认为的这个Harry Potter会说的话。也许，他应该在读书时进入表演社而不是魁地奇。天知道他根本不擅长伪装自己。

音乐终了，先松手的人是Draco，而Harry多握了几秒。Harry环顾四周，没有魔杖，没有科技，只有欢快的弦乐四重奏，跳着乡村吉格舞的幸福情侣，以及视线所及之处的精致礼服。角落里远远的那个人是Hermione吗？

“你感觉还好吗？Brown家族总是喜欢邀请太多的人。”Draco道，眉毛担忧地拧在了一起。Draco把手搭在他胳膊上。

Harry低头看去，他穿了一双闪亮的黑靴子和深红色的马甲，上面有闪闪发亮的金色军用纽扣。他的衣服似乎做工精良，Draco的则简单多了，清一色的灰。

“我感觉很奇怪（不舒服）*，”Harry坦诚道。

*（双关语，strange：含不舒服的，和奇怪的，两种意思）

Draco轻轻抓住他的肩膀，领着他们走向舞厅边缘的一个阳台。人们远远地躲开了Draco，却纷纷向Harry问好。

这些人他全都认识。当身穿浮夸风黑色礼服的Pansy Parkinson和她身后跟着的Adrian Pucey路过时，他努力不让自己盯过去看。Luna Lovegood对他微微一笑，银灰色的礼服上挂满了流苏，微弱的叮当声如果能代表什么的话，还有铃铛。

“Malfoy，Potter将军。”肯定是Neville Longbottom。虽然Harry对那一脸的络腮胡子没有把握，但眼下还有一个更紧迫的问题，Harry该怎么称呼他？

“见到你真高兴。”Harry选择这么说。

一看到Draco，Neville的脸色就沉了下来。但不管有什么矛盾，他还是礼貌地对Draco迅速点了点头。Malfoy的表情非常平淡，不论他对Harry表露出了什么情绪，现在都已经彻底控制住了，随即被茫然掩盖。

“你如果有时间的话，我想问一些关于你在南方农田里使用的灌溉系统的问题。”

“抱歉，我需要透个气——”说到这里，Harry打了个手势。

“非常抱歉。”Draco在Neville望向他时补充道，尽管他的声音不含一丝歉意。

“当然，我们待会儿再聊。”

Neville离开了。

“跟战争英雄在一起就总是那副样子，他经历得太多了。”后面传来一阵窃窃私语。

“他会结婚吗？他可以得到任何他想要的人。”

“有人会想，他不会公然袒护一个叛徒的儿子，他们应该问问Malfoy有关Nott失踪的事。”一个低声回答。

他不想跟这个或者下个世界产生任何瓜葛，所以他全速前进，身后跟着Draco。

“有一半的人还以为我是法国间谍呢。”走进阳台后，Malfoy低声轻笑，“坦白说，法国人付的钱比我们国家要多。我要是知道我这十年会被人如何诟病，我可能会心动。”

阳台俯瞰着一个小池塘。他们面对面靠在栏杆上，Draco的嘴角浮现出一丝苦笑。

“你做了正确的事，但他们对你依旧不好。这不公平。”Harry气愤道，几乎忘记了他在扮演什么角色。

“你和你对公平的执着。因为我的父亲，不论他们给出多少头衔，我将永远是一个叛徒的儿子。就因为威廉国王屈尊授予我爵位而不是把我父亲的直接剥夺，我才有资格出现在体面场合。”Draco小心翼翼地说：“我试图回想起他们当中有多少人在战争中失去了家人。”

“那还是不对。”Harry坚持道。

“不是每个人都像你一样，Harry。”Draco道，奇怪地改用了他的名，听起来很亲密，却如此正确。

五月天气凉爽，但人群产生的热量潮湿了空气，Harry将一根手指伸到领带下面。

“里面真他妈的热。”Harry抱怨，后知后觉地意识到将军很可能不会说脏话，即便会，也可能不会在他们名誉扫地的熟人面前。

“你的男仆不会因此感谢你的。”Draco伸出手替他正了正领带。一阵悸动穿过他的身体。

“你能继续说下去吗？”Harry道，心脏还在快速跳动，他不知道为什么。身体出现了焦虑的症状，却没有通常支撑这些症状的病因，这让人感到不安。

“我的故事都很可怕。”Draco道。

“跟我说说。”Harry需要转移一下注意力。

“好吧，我有没有告诉过你我是怎么被招募到这个组织的？”

Harry摇了摇头。

“我和Zabini一起去了游学旅行*。我们中的一个会说意大利语，所以我们最先去了意大利。我们都想远走到一个没有人能够回去汇报的地方。那时我们十六岁。父亲不会介意酗酒和赌博的场所，但他不喜欢政治沙龙，太多的激进分子、演员、践行不婚的同性恋……”说到这，Draco眨了眨眼睛。

*（游学旅行：旧时英美富家子弟在欧洲大陆主要城市的观光旅行，是其教育的一部分）

“欣赏风景的途中，我们遇到了富有的意大利商人和他的妻子，他们说服我们去他的庄园里住一个星期。你知道的，夏季，人们会在乡间的老房子里走来走去，歌剧演员、小皇族还有其他的商人。一天晚上，他们给我们介绍了一个名叫Benedicto的好人。和我们同龄，但被保护得很好。你他妈听说过意大利人到了十二岁还不准在餐桌上喝酒吗？”

Draco没有等Harry的回答。

“他带来的所有朋友都比他大，还有奇怪的保护欲。Blaise一直在说他们之间有股非常可怕的熟悉感，但说实话，如果伯爵的儿子想在撒丁岛的庄园里养个后宫，那又有什么关系呢？虽然理论上他是伯爵的儿子，实际上……”

Harry几乎忘记了恐慌，他被Draco的故事深深地吸引了。

“他是什么？”

“俄罗斯的下一任帝王法师。这就能解释他们的意大利语为什么如此糟糕，我都没有那么差。他在躲避试图越位继承家产的弟弟的追杀。卑鄙的行为。”

他以前有听Draco讲过故事吗？是他总是如此粗心，还是这个世界的礼貌？

“等等，那你最后是怎么成为一个间谍的？”Harry不解。

“哦，这很无聊。Blaise和我在偷听，发现商人在卖情报给他哥哥，设了个陷阱，当场抓住他们下毒。恰如其分的戏剧性。我听说契丹有一尊我和Zabini的难看金雕像。英国大使Dumbledore也在场，给他留下了深刻印象。然后我们就相遇了，我彻头彻尾地成了你的人，将军。”

“你讲故事的技巧可以改进一下 ”Harry道，他可以想象Malfoy这样的人是如何凭一张嘴给自己惹上和摆脱麻烦。

“尽管如此，你总喜欢让我给你讲，”Draco道：“感觉好些了吗？”

Harry点点头。Draco直起身子：“我想你可能需想独自呆几分钟。”

这个Draco很擅长读懂Harry的表情，他能够察觉到他逐渐消散的难受，他知道他需要什么。Harry不敢肯定他是否喜欢这样。

“如果你不介意的话。”Harry道，身上的项链早已冷却。

Draco点点头。

“战争过后，有时我也会发现自己无法呼吸，”Draco道。音乐在刹那间非常响亮，然后在阳台门关上时归于平静。Harry颤抖着双手，笨拙地摸索着火鸟。


	3. III.从大漠黄沙

回到格里莫广场后，一切都静悄悄的。太静了。尽管周围的寂静让人不安，Harry几乎不想离开。一天一个宇宙足够了。他可以联系Hermione，告诉她他实在应付不来。他可以把剩下的夏天花在徒步旅行上，离开伦敦。

他知道他在想好之前就会回来。Harry已经有段时间没有感受到肾上腺激素带来的冲动了，这几乎让他想起了当傲罗的好处。

不过，Harry不想在他可能犯错的地方徘徊。

相反，他走到碗柜前，找到了一份现成的饭菜，特布斯*，蔬菜和土豆。Hermione已经处理好了。当然了。房子如果还是脏乱，它是不会让她收拾的。

*（特布斯：羊肉、牛肉或山羊肉丁，配以迷迭香以及其他香料煮熟）

吃完后，他擤了擤鼻子，纸巾上留下灰色的痕迹。他不知道这是由于他外出来到伦敦，还由于是他的房子，因此他匆匆地施了几个清洁咒，把最脏的东西清理掉。

当他再次把火鸟拿到手中时，他下定了决心。今天再去一个。他现在不想去到任何遥远的宇宙里搜寻，太陌生，也太多了。感应咒意味着Malfoy曾经在那里待过，但不会久留。

也许，将军、间谍和法国的麻瓜战争是他的拿手好戏。不重要了，Harry不想留在那。

逆时针方向旋转一个级距。

这次，Harry的第一个感受是难耐的高温。他在微微出汗，就好像他自己的身体都认识到在这种环境下排出太多的水是莽撞的。他能看到一片万里无云的晴空，以及吹拂不尽的黄沙。

他穿着卡其裤和长衬衫，还有一个明显是装魔杖的皮套。他妈的感谢梅林，在这样一个陌生的环境里，没有魔法他真的应付不来，而且他确信他有在衣服里施降温咒。

Harry看着自己的双手，一种他从未在自己身上见过的深褐色。在打了一个夏天的魁地奇和徒步旅行之后，他的遗传表现总会比其他人明显很多，但这可比在英国的阳光里待几个下午要多得多。

他正想着就踉跄了一下，手埋进了滚烫的沙子里，他不舒服地发现越往下沙子就越热。一种缓慢的灼烧。他迅速抽出了手。有人使劲把Harry拉了起来。

这只手属于Draco Malfoy。他的打扮和Harry很像，同样是卡其色裤子和长袖衬衫，还有一顶帽檐盖住后颈的蒂利帽。他的衣服看上去就像是量身定做的一样，Harry的则稍大了一些，一转身就会鼓起来。Draco降温咒的作用肯定不大，因为他后背当中有一块深色区域。

“看在他妈的份上，照这样下去，我们永远也不能在黄昏前到达金字塔。动一动！”

火鸟还是热的，没有变颜色。

“该到总会到的。”Harry道。

“Bill不会高兴的，我们已经落后于计划了。”Draco道。

Bill……Weasley？好吧，这就能够解释Harry为什么明显选择来到烈日的表面。他不能说他从来没有考虑过解咒师这一可能性，但就像他曾经考虑过成为魁地奇球星一样，都只是他在战后的无聊幻想。

即使是近距离的一个宇宙，他也不知道这里是否经历过战争。

“Bill不会在乎的。”Harry道，不知道是不是真的。

Draco瞬间激动起来，停下来转过身看着Harry，他的下颚紧绷着，身子挺得更直了，好像要充分利用比Harry高几英寸的优势。

“你可以在任何地方找到一个你喜欢的解咒师做学徒，我不行。给我们彼此都省省麻烦吧，在你毁掉我的前程之前，回营地去。”Draco道。奇怪的是，这听起来像是一个他们进行过无数次的对话。

“不，我想我不要。”Harry伸手去拿魔杖，又施了一个冷却咒。

“效力过去后，你会难受的。”Draco厉声道。Harry想起了他该扮演的角色，但最后决定，他不想因为中暑而倒下。对一个身体被借走的人来说，那太不公平了。

“行吧。”Harry道。

“我可以一个人完成它。”Draco道。

“如果Bill认为你一个人可以，他就不会派我和你一起去了。”Harry指出。

“这里太热了，你能闭嘴吗？”Draco道。

Harry仍能感受到胸前灼热的火鸟，一点不受炎热空气的影响。他不知道是因为感应咒还是什么，但Hermione给他的唯一一个严重警告就是不要在它滚烫的时候穿越。

当他们穿过一道看不见的屏障时，远处突然浮现了一座金字塔。Harry不知道他们是走了五分钟还是一个小时，炎热早已使时间失了真。

Harry忍不住发出惊叹。金字塔壮丽而又宏大，闪亮的石灰岩在发光。当他们走进它的阴影里时，Harry喝了一口瓶子里的水。

“小口抿你的水，Potter。”Draco甚至没有转身，“你要是吐到地上触发了陷阱，我就杀了你。”

Draco的傲慢在Harry不知道该干什么的时候派上了用场。他不需要假装知道咒语，他只用把注意力集中到Draco身上跟随他的魔杖作业就好了。就好像Draco是傲罗案件中的关键人物一样，Harry用他的意念和魔法协助Malfoy，而不是一个人包揽全部。

Draco回头看了看他，张嘴想说什么，但又改变了主意。一道屏障变成了金色，然后消失了。

“带路吧，Malfoy。”Harry道。

前室朴素简单。Harry走进这幢偌大的建筑物里，慢慢地转了一圈将其尽收眼底。它看上去像是昨天才被人建成一样，光滑的粘土砖、精致的雕刻和黄金镶嵌瓷砖。建筑本身就已经给人留下了深刻的印象，Harry以前从未见过保存得如此完好的金字塔。

“在我们的政府让人们掠夺、下诅咒和拿走不属于他们的东西之前，这里可能会让人更加惊叹。”Draco道，暂且不论他的话，他听起来有些伤感。

“还是很美。”Harry低声道，多年来的训练让他没有用手指划过石墙。这里的魔法给人带去一种强烈的压迫感，就像有人用手死死按着他的太阳穴。

“除了头疼还是头疼，走吧。”Draco道。

Draco领着他穿过几个迂回曲折的走廊，最后来到一间只能勉强容纳他们二人的昏暗内室。Harry施出一个漂浮的光球，给他们投下了光与影的鲜明对照，两个人的影子长长地斜打在墙上。

“这次让我来解咒语。”Draco道。Harry不打算反对，示意Draco继续。Draco转过了身。

Harry忘记了一个关于Draco的关键性事实——激怒他是一件令人无比愉悦的事。那很容易。Harry甚至不是故意的。

“你在等什么？晚餐和演出？快点，Malfoy。”Harry道。

他看到Malfoy的魔杖微微抖动了一下，然后他转过身低声念叨着什么。也许是他的缘故，Draco挥动了他的魔杖，画了一个他们正看着的墙的模型，在真墙上留下了一个幽灵般的印记，接着又用魔杖画了一个圈，二十个如尼文随之显现。Draco等了几秒钟，然后重新排列它们。

Draco快速地做出了一个不同的动作，给每个如尼文都念出一个咒语，它们便随即消失。有时是一个克制的微小动作，有时就像Draco把所有重心都压在了脚上。有那么几次，Draco咬着一只手的拇指，用另一只手继续施魔法，仿佛什么也没发生。Harry发现他工作的样子很迷人。

“看到没？我不需要你。”Draco道。

寂静了几秒，空中满是Draco沉重的呼吸声。然后，地板毫无预兆地剧烈移动了起来，把他们抛向了左边的墙壁，Harry在两个人撞上去之前扔出了一个防御罩。这个地方似乎很脆弱，Harry不想他们触碰任何不必要的东西。

“别再用魔法了，我不想触发任何东西，操！”Draco道。

地面从中间打开，像伦敦塔桥一样倾斜了下去。Harry慢慢的向中间滑去，他只能看到一个深不可测的黑洞。Harry把边上的一个石子踢了下去，过了很长一段时间他才听到落地的声音。他在眼角看了什么东西。

“那有一个漏掉的如尼文。”Harry喘气道。符文卡在靠近地板中央的地方，还在散发绿光。

Draco抓住Harry的手臂以防他摔下去，但Harry离边缘还没有那么近。

“二十一个，当然是二十一个如尼文，我跟你换个位置。”Draco道

Harry从边上往后退去。由于倾斜角度太大，最终他只得稳稳固定住Draco的双脚帮他站起来。Draco卷起了袖子，Harry能看到一块曾是黑魔标记的模糊印迹。所以，这里曾发生过战争。

与Harry温暖潮湿的双手相比，Draco的皮肤冰冷而又干燥。Draco站在上面，看到如尼文的时候骂了几句。“我要再靠过去点，平贴到边上，”Draco道，回过头严肃地看着Harry。Harry可以看到Draco眼里反射出的光亮。

“好的，好的，我抓住你了。”他们俩小心翼翼地贴到地上，Harry用双臂搂着Draco的小腿，Draco的胸口悬在边缘。Harry想起了那个深渊到底有多深，抓得更紧了些。

刹那间，地板向上倾斜了回去，砰地一声补上了缺口，Harry在它合上的前几秒，抓着Draco的双腿把他从边上拉了回来。他们被它用力地推挤着，仰面朝天，喘着粗气。

“还好吗？”Harry喘过气来后问道。

“还好，谢了。”Draco道。他们都松了一口气，但第一个站起来的人是Draco，他伸手把Harry拉了起来。沙子和脏东西沾满了他的衬衫和脸。即使放下了Harry的手，Draco也只是比先前更近地停留在原地，表情难以捉摸。

“很好。”Harry道。

“萨拉查啊，今天就到这里，让我们回营地去。”

当他们离开金字塔的时候，Draco仍旧没有回头。火鸟已经冷了下来，但他必须找个时间单独呆着。回程的时间感觉更短，在到达一片布满军绿色帐篷的小空地之前，他们一路上都没有说话。有几个人从帐篷里探出脑袋，挥了挥手。

“Bill，你的孩子们回来了。”一个女人道。Bill从最远的帐篷里露出脑袋。

“你们好！”Bill说道。

Bill让他们到他的帐篷里坐下，他们向他叙述了下午的情况。Harry认为责怪Draco没有看到最后一个如尼文是不公平的，毕竟他基本上是个摆设，所以他在他们轮流讲述的时候省略了这一部分。Bill虽然并没有生他们的气，但还是捏了捏鼻梁。

“早知道这么棘手，我可能会派一个更高级的解咒师跟你们一起去。干得不错。那会是最难的部分，我们可以让一些亚历山大的政府官员早日恢复。”Bill最终说道。

“我需要清理我装备里的沙子。”他们一做完汇报，Draco就对Bill道。

Harry可以感受到他嘴里的沙粒，但吐掉它们似乎是徒劳，那只会进去更多的沙子。Harry找到了回自己帐篷的路。人员帐篷很有帮助地按照了字母表的顺序排列，帐篷顶上印着白色的大写姓氏。他的帐篷紧挨着Malfoy的。

“我想Bill派我们两个去是对的。”Draco道。Harry还没来得及理解他的话，Draco就消失进了他的帐篷里。Harry走进了自己的帐篷，是凉爽的，比他想象的还要凉。

他坐在床上拿出火鸟，依旧是明亮的白色。Harry把翅膀转回中央。

这晚他很快就睡着了。

Harry来到了一片秀丽葱郁的绿林里，一只小小的红衣风头鸟飞落枝头。当Harry伸出手时，比魔鬼网细的翠绿藤蔓捆住了他的双手。它们在他的脚踝，大腿，手腕和肩头痛苦地束缚着。Harry越是拼命挣扎，它们便灼烧得愈发厉害。藤蔓拂去了他的眼泪，再次束紧。鸟儿在看他，它张开双翼，猛地俯冲下来。Harry从梦中惊醒，浑身被汗水打湿，他用手捂住了眼睛，似乎怕它们被啄出来。️


	4. IV. 夜幕之下

Harry以为自己会梦到战争。实际却令人陌生不安。多年来，他从未做过如此逼真的梦。他就这么清醒地躺在床上，一直持续到他觉得不起床做点什么就很荒唐时。他穿过走廊下了楼梯，蜡烛随之点亮。最后一个世界虽然有趣，却没有提供任何明显的线索。到目前为止，Draco选择的每一个世界都在Harry的意料之外。但也只是一个有趣的问题而已，Draco依旧在那。

Harry必须把这当作一个真正的调查，否则他永远都不能解决这件事，也追不上他。他像个幽灵一样在房子里四处走动，花了整整一天的时间思考如何策划。

他知道两件事。首先，最好在每一个宇宙里找到Draco并和他说话，借此得到更多的线索。第二，这些选择是经过某种深思熟虑的。Draco在寻找着什么东西，或者什么人。

_Hermione_ _，_

_我需要他的个人档案。_ _如果可能，未删减的。_

_HP_

当他从格里莫广场前往下一个世界时，房子有些不一样。墙纸成了浅灰色，地板擦得锃亮，周围的一切都变得时髦现代，麻瓜和巫师的用具混杂在一起。他走到食品柜门口，看到了一张他和Ginny还有三个小孩的照片，他们都穿着配套的黄色雨靴在水坑里跳来跳去。

即使他们长得一点也不像他，他也知道他们是他的孩子。看到这情景，一股热流涌上他的心头。他们的朋友还多了几个，令他感到惊讶的是，他看到自己的一个儿子正和一个金发男孩贴着脸，那男孩长得简直像是Draco的翻版。他堵一加隆，这个在镜头前循环吹泡泡的男孩就是他儿子。

他走到走廊上，看到了一本差不多齐胸高的日历。这周被标记成了“妈妈周”，并用一条线划过。下面是“爸爸周”。日历上零星散落了一些其他的事项：给Albus配新眼镜，Lily的年度体检，前往法国看Teddy，记得给HP（Harry Potter）和JSP（James Sirius Potter）取药，每周四点外卖。

Harry低头看了看自己的左手，有一道淡淡的痕迹，那里本该有一个戒指，但没有，所以他们离婚了。Harry不知道他是否该为Draco选择了一个他在二十八岁就离婚还带着三个孩子的未来生气。如果不是他的本意，那就是意外收获了。

Harry上楼来到卧室，想着他可能需要去对角巷溜达一圈，这时他发现了一个订装笔记本。他把它翻了开来，是一个跟刚才一样的日历，但在Harry周里，至少标注了两次“Draco Malfoy Greengrass——对角巷，尼罗餐厅”。他往前翻了翻，两年前依旧如此。

今天是一个被标记的日子，但当他出现在对角巷的餐厅，Draco站在餐厅门口时，Harry还是感到了惊讶。他的火鸟已经冷却，发出了淡粉色的光。Draco最近来过这里，不过目前不在。尽管如此，依旧值尝试得到的更多的信息。

Harry选择了一条牛仔裤和一件有型的绿色开襟羊毛衫，底下是一件白领衬衫。Draco穿得也差不多，但不知怎的，他身上的衣服似乎要比他的好看一些。这个Draco看上去如Harry想的一样，他的脸太尖了，不是传统意义上的帅，但随着傍晚的霞光在他的脸上变幻，他看上去惹眼得要命。

“你迟到了。”Draco道，交叉起双臂。

“抱歉。”Harry说，这声道歉只让Draco眉头皱得更深。

“你总是迟到，而且从不感到抱歉。”Draco回答。

下次Hermione抱怨他迟到时，他就可以告诉她，从他窥视的好几个宇宙看来，那已经扎根进了他的性格里。

“以Greengrass的名字预约。”Draco对服务员的语气要很多，由此可以看出，他的嫌弃有且仅针对Harry一人。

Harry认为，他永远也摆脱不了他无法顶着自己的脸假装任何事的事实。Harry本以为Draco会坐在桌子的另一边，可他却坐到了Harry身旁的卡座上。餐具也在那，Harry目不转睛。

“坐那边去。”Harry道。

“别闹了。”Draco看了看自己的菜单，“我给你点餐。”

“我可以自己点。”Harry嘟囔。

他会的，但是菜单上是意大利语。他整个假期里学会的意大利语除了请和谢谢，也就只有“抱歉，我对性不感兴趣”了。Draco甚至没有假装和Harry商量，流利地给他们点好了餐。

“我们在五分钟内讲完了两个标准的Potter话题，接下来你会想什么？可能是， ** **我们为什么要成为朋友，就因为我们的儿子是朋友**** ？你已经有一段时间没有露面了， ** **你觉得**** ** **你**** ** **的父亲会在地狱里受尽苦头吗**** ？很可能是这个，因为至少我可以加入进去。”Draco说这些话时，语气和他对服务员的一样平静礼貌。

Harry以前从来没有和他离得如此近，近到能够看清他灰眸子里星星点点的纹路，不知怎的，他感到有些不安。

“哦，好吧。我是一个糟糕的午餐对象。”Harry道，把目光移开。

“也是个糟糕的朋友。”Draco任性地加上一句。所以在这里，他们是朋友。Harry不知道他该如何接受，虽然他们的儿子是朋友，但他认为结识一个家长朋友是困难的，因为在他这个年龄的大多数人都没有。

“是的，抱歉。你怎么样？”

Draco开始对魔法部的无能和官僚作风进行了极其彻底的抨击，直到他们的食物被送上来才停止。Draco停顿了一小会儿，只够Harry意识到他本来也想给自己点羊肉酱。之后Draco就开始了他的第二轮有关政府法律部门的整个概念就是一堆废话的讲话，而Harry在盯着Draco短肋土豆团子看。

“那你为什么要去那工作？”

“你知道的，如果我不想要儿子被那些昂贵、有工会组织的家养小精灵轮流养大，除了这个，就是去古灵阁当内部律师。我的妻子讨厌……我是说，Astoria肯定不会喜欢。”

Draco短暂的口误让他生出了一阵同情。只因为失去过许许多多的人，Harry才得以察觉到他脸上掠过的痛苦。Harry对Greengrass姐妹只有一个模糊的印象——漂亮，金发，纯血。他一直觉得Malfoy和这样的人结婚是被安排的。但他爱她，他思念着她。

“我想她会很高兴的。”

“希望如此。”Draco道。

仿佛对坦诚过敏一样，Draco立刻把他的盘子推向了Harry，用期待的目光看着他。他们俩的餐盘里都只剩下了四分之一的食物，这真让人吃惊，因为Harry根本没有注意到Draco在吃东西。

“拜托，现在已经是惯例了。”Draco怂恿。

因此Harry把自己的推给了他。他们默默地吃着对方的食物，很美味，比Harry最近吃过的任何东西都要好吃，即使不是威特罗斯速食食品。

“结账吗？”

“除非你想让Zabini冲出厨房把我们都杀了。”Draco说得好像没有别的方法，“不过我们的确会给很多小费。”

Harry把加隆放在Draco堆叠整齐的钱上。

“来吧，我答应过Scorpius会在去Andy阿姨那里接他的时候，给他带冰淇淋的。”

Harry迷迷糊糊地跟他走了出去，在对角巷的街道漫步。有几双眼睛在盯着他们，不过大部分都不是看Draco，而是Harry。即使人们不再接近Harry，但只要他们对他有所注目，他就会感到羞耻和尴尬。Draco把一只手放在他手臂上，弯下腰。

“他们看过来是因为我长得太帅了，想知道他们为什么会看到我和你这样的人走在一起。”Draco低声道。

Harry放声大笑了起来，远比他想的还要情难自已。

“闭嘴。”Harry道，发现自己放松了下来。Draco这么一说后，人们的关注不再让他感到那么困扰。

“你的儿子想在Fortescue那要什么？”

“薄荷巧克力。”Draco道，口音干净利落，听起来像在录演讲课。Harry做了个鬼脸。“我知道，才五岁大，不过不愧是我儿子。”

Draco无比自豪地从钱包里掏出一张小照片，照片上正是Harry见过的那个圆嘟嘟的金发男孩。Scorpius笑着挥了挥手。“我们这周去了布莱顿。”Harry从没有多想过Draco，更没有想过他作为一个父亲会是什么样子。Draco似乎很擅长。Harry想知道他是否也是一个好爸爸。

“选一个口味糟糕的冰淇淋是Malfoy的特长吗？”“我们现在是Greengrass。不，我是说爱吃甜食。我在他那个年纪的时候，喜欢从盒子里拿方糖吃。”

“真恶心。”Harry道。

“是的，我还看过你成年后吃掉半个蜜糖馅饼呢，所以没有人是完美的。”Draco道：“你要什么？”

“一个香草冰淇淋蛋筒。”Harry道，他没有看商店的招牌，他在看Florean Fortescue。

“为什么不要印度茶的？”Harry承认这听起来更好。

Draco转向Florean：“我能要一份柠檬冰，一个印度茶冰淇淋，再外带四个吗？一个薄荷巧克力，一个香草，一个开心果，一个肉桂吐司。这都是你孩子们常点的对吧？”

有趣的是，尽管有那些美味饭菜和散步，让Harry真正感到震惊的其实是这句话。他来这是有理由的。他世界里的Florean已经死了。Draco知道他的孩子们喜欢什么口味的冰淇淋。Harry就在这里，舔着一个印度奶茶冰淇淋蛋筒，好像再没有比这更重要的事情。Draco在他们吃完后把袋子递给了他。

“冷冻咒一直不像他们说得那样管用。我得走了，下周我应该陪孩子们一起骑扫帚。”

Draco挥手离开了。

Harry先到了格里莫广场，然后才穿回自己的世界。在这些世界里，他们之间的亲近关系是重要的一点，是此世界与彼世界的关键区别。在这里，Draco差不多是他人生里的第三位。

Harry以前总会想起Draco，现在却没有了。不是很奇怪吗？他的世界狭缩得如此之小，以至于他忘记了很多，他忘记了全身心投入一切的感觉，他忘记了被卷进一个会影响所有人的神秘事件中的感觉。

Draco Malfoy到底在干什么？


	5. Ⅴ.于风拂之处

“人们说是新的，其实一直是老的。”一个声音说道。Harry转过身，面对着一片黄色郁金香花田里的Luna Lovegood。她大约十一岁，光着脚，耳戴大黄蜂耳环，穿了一套与她瘦小身躯相比太大的工装服，一根磨损的绳子被她系作了腰带，裤腿卷了好几次。她的金发长至腰际，眼睛炯亮。她用双手握住了他的一只手。

“什么？”Harry道。

“魔法一直是古老的，Harry。”她的声音回响着，飘向了远方。

他惊醒了过来，尽管这个梦似乎比其它的要友善。这个该死的案子，在逐渐对他产生影响。他用力揉了揉脸。Harry试图抓牢这个梦，但所有的细节就像试图用筛子捕风一样溜走了。

Hermione会有一些理论上的解释。当他留下时，一夜无梦，当他去到别的世界时，梦就出现了。他不需要通过NEWT的考试就能得出两条相关的结论。

Hermione在纸条上写道： _在找了_ 。

现已是早上八点。Harry把脚甩到地上，拿起他的案件记录册开始书写。他花了大半个上午的时间写下他的记忆，以便日后得到的线索能更加明朗。

到目前为止，他们一直有着不寻常的关系，将军和他的间谍，同事和真正的朋友。但“Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy是被命运紧密联系在一起的”这类话听起来就像胡扯，不值得考虑。也许，他身上有Draco想要得到的东西。Draco不是第一个知道Harry碰过圣器的人，他也不会是第一个认为Harry能够将人起死回生的绝望之人。

这一次，当Harry穿越过去时，他发现自己正停驻在肯特郡一座经常举办活动的古老巫师城堡前。照相机的闪光灯在不停运作，Harry努力眨着眼睛试图驱走眼里的色彩光斑。

他发现了Hermione和Draco，他们看上去像是受人钟爱的国王和王后。相机全都转头给他们拍照去了，Harry走近了一些。

在他的世界里，Ron和Hermione在一起是必然的。他们就像是自然之理，如秋叶之于地心引力。在他们的婚礼上，Ron讲述了他第一次看到Hermione时的感觉令他多么害怕，因为他知道他已经没有回头路了。

但在这个宇宙里，Hermione凝视着Draco，Draco也凝望着Hermione。他的斗篷是华丽的深色宝石蓝，Hermione戴着耳环和项链，芭蕾舞鞋的鞋带缠至小腿，隐没在黑裙里。她的头发松散下来，卷曲有光泽。

当她看到Harry时，她的嘴唇不悦地抿成了一条直线。

“Harry，好久不见。”Hermione道，语气明显冷漠。他怎么可能和他的好友好久不见？

“是的。”Harry同意。当他把注意力转向Draco时，他明白了其中的原因。Hermione和Draco手牵着手，佩戴着配套的银制婚戒。没有他，一想到这他就感到难受。

“Harry。”Malfoy热情地跟他打招呼，“你一直在躲我们的猫头鹰。”

“抱歉，只是很忙。”Harry道。Hermione发出了不以为信的声音。

“忙什么？”Draco轻声询问。

他们站在那的时间越长，他就越来越意识到这种借来的感觉并不像他想象的那样源于对Malfoy的厌恶。是渴望。胸口的疼痛不属于他自己，却也无法阻止他直视Draco。

他的项链隐在众人的目光之下，依旧温热。

他们走进检入队伍。有人递给Harry一张靠后的桌牌，Draco和Hermione的则靠近舞台。

“我可以和他们坐在一起吗？”Harry道。迎宾女巫怔住了。

“当然了，Potter先生。可你的助理说……”她不再说话，看向Draco和Hermione。

“他们搞错了，我要和他们坐在一起。”Harry道。他在搞什么鬼，他很好奇。他想知道这个版本里的他们二人。

Harry点了三杯香槟，侍应生朝他眨了眨眼睛。Harry觉得他很帅，然后想弄清这是否只是因为那人是金发，还是因为在这个宇宙里他对Draco有好感。到底该如何分清？Harry怎么知道那是他的，还是现在的自己的？

“Draco不喝酒。”Hermione责备道。

“好的，抱歉。”他把一杯香槟递给侍应生，又把一杯给Hermione。他可以看出她在决定拒绝他是否会无礼，然后接了过来，紧紧地抓在手里。

“Ron回来吗？”Harry问，他以为Hermione会回答。

“Ron就难说了，也许Pansy会把他拖走。”Draco道。

噢，好吧。在某种程度上，这就解释得通了。如果Hermione和Draco在一起了，Ron就会和别人在一起。但他以为会是Katie Bell或Lavender Brown这样的人，或许更为体贴宽容。无论他们身处哪个世界，这些都不是对Pansy Parkinson的形容词。

他们吃了一份口味淡的鸡胸肉，配上咸粽酱和煮蔬菜。Harry与Hermione的目光对上，两人都做了个鬼脸，她的两根手指轻轻敲着酒杯，对他会心一笑。

在他的世界里，每次他们去参加宴会都会给食物打分，仿佛他们是在Hermione最喜欢的一档烹饪节目中一样。多年来，没有任何东西能超过五分，满分十分。即使他们以后都不用去找吃的了，Harry还是很高兴他们依然拥有这些。她似乎克制住了自己，脸上的笑容消失了。她转向Draco。

“Kingsley说Pansy基本上快结束贸易签订了。”Hermione道。

“这么快？他们过去十年不是一直在和加拿大人争论药剂成分的限制问题吗？”Draco问。

“这就是他们派去Pansy的原因。”Hermione开玩笑，“有传闻说，她对巫师首相说如果他能说出他到底想要什么，她就会嫁给他。”

这是Harry今晚第一次看到她放松下来，跟Malfoy打趣。

“他想要什么？”

“在欧洲举办的下一次巫师国家会议上延长旅游签证，还要有更好的席位。”Hermione道。Draco哼了一声。

“按照美国魔法国会（MACUSA）的发展速度，几个犯罪集团在下次峰会上的席位将会比美国人还要高。”

“Draco，你可不能直说摩纳哥王室。”Hermione声音里带了一丝揶揄。Draco咧嘴一笑，脸上的喜悦清晰可见。

Draco清了清嗓子。

“抱歉，你一直觉得这种事很无聊。”他在Hermione又喝了一口香槟时对Harry道。

“见……见到你和Hermione总能让我高兴，我不像你们两个那么聪明。”Harry自嘲道，Draco皱起了眉头。

“你得停止做这种事。”他道。

“什么？”Harry道，意识到自己可能掉进了陷阱。

“贬低自己。我——我们不会那样看你，你有其他的兴趣。”Draco的努力几乎让人感动。

“那就是个玩笑。”Harry道。

Harry明白他为什么会爱上这个Draco了，尽管毫无希望。

“你以前说过后悔再次介绍我们认识。”Draco道，轻轻一笑。Harry决定对这个问题暂时不予以回答，喝了一大口香槟。

“你想我怎么说？”他问Draco。Hermione到别桌去和人打招呼了。

“比如我很高兴能把你们撮合到一起。”

Harry能猜出这里发生过什么。他所有的关系是从友谊开始的，但之后他就在派对之类的场合把他们再次介绍到了一起。他想只有Harry为他担保，Hermione会答应。Harry不善于处理感情，即使是他自己的感情。但当他看到他们在一起时，他的心像是被人紧紧攥住一样。等他注意到他们在互相暧昧时，一切都太迟了。

“嗯，现在你们是一对，而我单身。糟糕的组合，你不觉得吗？”Harry意识到他在逐渐干预。

“Harry，如果你愿意，你可以找到一个你想要的人。”Draco说得如此真挚，直接倾身向前把一只手搭在了Harry的椅背上。Draco身上的味道辛辣而又温暖，像冬日远足后的一杯热苹果酒。Harry想逃离。别管那么多了，正是这种不经意的亲密，才让他一点一点地分崩离析。

“我不想找别人，我现在很开心。”Harry道。操，思念生出了渴望。他不知道这个Harry如何忍受得了的。他拿来第二杯、第三杯香槟，一饮而尽，默默向自己道歉。

“喝点别的。怎么了？你不开心。”Draco道，声音听起来很担心。

Harry很幸运，这时Hermione回来了。

“我们跳个舞然后回去？”Hermione道。

Harry一直在避免干预其他宇宙里的Harry，但现在或许是时候干预一下了。

“下周一起吃顿饭，叙叙旧吗？”Harry提出。Draco瞪大了眼睛。Hermione皱起眉头。

“那……”Hermione道。

“那真是太好了。”Draco说道：“我们很想你。”

他们很快就离开了，Harry望着他们，胸口隐隐作痛。现在Harry比较容易理解什么感情是属于自己的，什么感情属于他的身体。但知道了也没有用。他纵容这困惑，与痛苦和渴望一并将他淹没。然后他站起身，走进一个空房间，回到了格里莫广场。

那晚，他梦见自己在霍格沃茨的住处里，冰冷的水渐升渐涨。波花拍打着他的桌子，厨房和餐桌。

他拼命想保住他的东西，他慌忙拿起一本书，里面有他的朋友和家人的照片，以及一个镶有Sirius送给他的镜子碎片的镜框。但是水很快就淹没了他的头顶，他沉到了水底。

Harry努力尽可能长时间地憋着气，但他感觉胸口发闷，喉咙传来阵阵灼烧感。他张开了嘴，水汹涌进来。他醒来时浑身是汗，喘着粗气。


	6. VI.于是烈日燃烧

Draco的个人档案从他封闭的壁炉里飞了出来，没有变绿，只是从一个空炉栅里直飞到里餐桌上，微微冒着烟。

_Harry_

_档案施了魔咒，出了神秘事务司就会被分解。我已经把它稳定住了，不过至多几个小时。除非有紧急情况，否则一周内不要给我写信。_

_HGW_

Harry立刻坐下来翻读。有些部分被涂掉了，但他对某些不确定事情隐隐约约有了感觉。一个不苟言笑的Draco在抬眼看他。

_姓名：Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_职务：首席研究人员（A级）_

_办公室：特殊项目部门：时间与现实之隙：特级最高机密（永久）_

就连Harry也只有在执行某些特定任务时才会有临时的最高机密许可。他皱起了眉头，余下的全在Harry的预料之中。他翻了翻，想看看还能发现什么。项目始于三年前，Hermione全权掌管，另一个主要的研究人员是Theodore Nott。除此之外，再无有用信息。他的主要住址位于伦敦一个豪华的麻瓜巫师混居区的公寓里，亲属名单上写着Pansy Parkinson，居住于希腊的纳克索斯。

Harry又开始近距离地打量起了Draco，仿佛他是一件老旧的斗篷。他试着比以往更全面地分析他的动机，不然的话，他基本上是跟在他屁股后面试图弄清他在干什么。

Harry无时无刻不带着它。他发现自己写下了越来越多的东西，记录此世界与彼世界的事情。因为他们就是他，他亦是他。在感觉上，世界的细节各不相同，但在某些重要的方面上，它们似乎是一样的。

当Harry颠簸着穿越到另一个宇宙时，Draco在吻他。

参透了宇宙的固有模式后，他对此早已做好了准备。但他仍不知道到亲吻Draco究竟是一种什么样的感受。Draco吻起来是美妙的，就像理应如此，唇舌相抵。他已经很久没有对人产生过任何的渴望了。这种感受独一份，不是随便什么人都行。

梅林啊，Draco的手简直无处不在，拉扯着他的头发，脱掉了他的外套，顺着他的后背向上攀去。Harry率先打破了这个吻，嘴唇贴上了raco的下巴，尝到了皮肤上的咸湿。Harry多停留了宝贵的几秒钟，以免吓到Draco，然后他拉开彼此间的距离，看了看自己在哪。他为自己的失控感到愧疚。

Draco头发凌乱不羁，嘴唇殷红，白皙的脖子上印下了淡粉色的痕迹，罪魁祸首想必是Harry的牙齿。Harry的火鸟没有发光。

“让我们聊聊。”Harry道。

“你花钱不是来找我聊天的。”Draco身披了一件只及大腿中部的墨绿色丝质长袍，双腿修长，裸露的肌肤是如此之多，Harry的双颊都已开始发烫，他移开了目光。

“这一次，我付你钱聊天。”Harry重重地坐到床上，因为没有别的地方可坐。Draco打开了阳台的门，站在那。远处是埃菲尔铁塔吗？

“你搞砸了这个玩笑，这时候你应该说‘但我不用付你任何东西。’”Draco道。

“但我不用付你任何东西。”Harry顺从道。Draco嗤笑一声。

“现在你已经搞砸了两次玩笑。”Draco告诉他。

Draco从梳妆台里拿出了一包烟。

“能借你的魔杖一用吗？”Draco漫不经心地问。

Harry拍了拍口袋，递了过去。他优雅地点燃了香烟。

“这么多年了，我还是不敢相信英国魔法部说服法国魔法部不把魔杖还给我。”Draco不咸不淡道，仿佛在他的预料之中，因此也无聊至极。

“是的，我知道抽烟是一个坏习惯，别那样看我。我会得癌症，而你会非常难过。”Draco误解了Harry的困惑，他的口音有些变化，听上去这阵子他讲法语的时间要比英语多。

“所以你怎么了，缄默人Potter？今天你在烦恼什么？是宇宙的命运还是气候的变化？”

Harry笑了起来。不论是哪个版本里的Draco，他都没料想到他能有如此有趣。虽然与调查无关，但Harry喜欢这些与他们背景毫不相干的Draco。他们都缺了些东西，但迷人。他们的鲜活是他的Draco不曾拥有的。那些Draco究竟做了什么选择才会造就这样的差别？

“差不多是，没错。我在找一个人。”Harry道，贴近事实让他感觉更加简单。Draco一边听，一边用烟敲着放置在栏杆上的烟灰缸。Draco似乎在等Harry问一些特别的问题，但Harry不确定那是什么。

“如果你要逃，你会逃去哪里？”Harry问，感到好奇。他觉得这没什么用，可即便不是他的Draco，这依旧是Draco。

“取决于我要逃离什么。我已经逃了一次，来到了这里。”Draco道，任由沉默蔓延，直到Harry只能听到Draco弹烟灰的无规律嗒嗒声。

“但我不会逃离你。”Draco眨了眨眼睛，Harry感觉自己脸红了起来。

这不道德，非常不道德。不论他露了多少大腿，交易了多少金钱——他并不清楚，他也不是和这个Draco许下约定的Harry。

Harry不禁思忖起了他们可能会进行的交欢，一想到这他就退缩了。他严肃地想，控制一下自己。他应该一开始就打断那个吻。

有那么一瞬间，Draco停顿了一下，打了个寒颤，像陌生人一样看着他。Harry无意间瞥到了他的火鸟，它发着红光。他又看向Draco，一串银链子隐在他的长袍之下。

“Draco？”Harry问，心跳加速。这是他的Draco。

“他们派你来的？”Draco站直身子，巴黎Draco身上的散漫消失得一干二净。

“他们说你的火鸟出了故障，你会被困住。你可以回家！”Harry发疯般地解释道。

“就让我困住，不重要。”Draco的声音如此平淡，不见一丝一毫的情绪。

“告诉我你到底在找什么！”Harry道。

“不可能，Harry。”

他觉得这是Draco到目前为止，第一次说出他的名字，很可能是因为Draco经历过了太多的人生而养成的习惯。Draco抓住火鸟时，Harry可以看到它还在发光。Harry伸手想抓住他。

“等等！不要走，它已经不稳定了！”然而Draco还是拨动了羽翼，眼里随即一片茫然。

“我头痛得奇怪，我忘记刚才说了什么。”Draco把掉在地上的烟捡了起来，地毯被烧了一个洞。Harry挥了挥魔杖，把烧焦的痕迹补上。

Harry肯定说了什么，因为Draco走去了洗手间，留他一个人在原地，心跳加速，手心冒汗。接下来他意识到他走到了阳台上，手伸进衬衫下面，拨动了火鸟的左翼。

他梦见了暴洪，山火，还有侥幸逃过的火山爆发。他梦见俯身于金字塔顶边的Draco，与他双手紧紧相握，温暖而坚定。这些梦终会把他逼疯的。

有时，这幢房子会像魔法建筑一样变化，百叶窗被猛地拉开，长廊明亮，这一切似乎叫人屏息静气，会让Harry怀疑他是否还在做梦，让他觉得房子只因承了梅林的恩典才得以停留在这个宇宙中。一切都已不再真实。

Harry应该休息，但他只是在宇宙中不断地穿梭。它们并不是无限的，却也足够看出大多数都是一样的，足够平息他血管里奔涌的肾上腺素。这些世界都是一样的，不是吗？是他的世界的无数个版本之一，礼貌温顺，皆不可能。那里的人道歉和解，弥补了错误，成为了朋友。Harry是魁地奇球星，Draco是他的教练。Harry是记者，Draco是政客。Harry是导师，Draco是一个孩子的单身爸爸。Harry风趣幽默，Draco受人喜爱。那里的Harry从不是孤身一人。

当他来到最后一个世界时，他意识到他的评估可能有误。

跌进这个世界的一瞬间，空中的气氛便变得紧张起来。双手与臂膀上的痕迹若能代表什么，他的身体定是伤痕累累。他很脏，头发都扎到了眼睛里，他从骨子里感到了疲惫。

他掉进了一所歪斜的房子里，墙壁以奇怪的角度相互交接，好像他们也累了似的。除了一堆残垣断壁，碎石和散乱的垃圾，这栋建筑里几乎空空如也，所有能让这里看起来像家的东西早已被损毁或掠夺。有人在前窗上贴了一层又一层的通缉令。Harry小心翼翼地撕下一张，他看到了自己。

****恐怖分子，大屠杀凶手，叛徒。** **

_祸从口出。凤凰社想要我们输掉这场战争！有关Harry Potter及其同伙的信息将获得五百加隆的奖励和额外的粮食配给。_

Harry第一次担心自己会丧命于此，他对这个世界一无所知。简单给自己搜了一遍身后，显然他没有魔杖。

Harry从附近的一堆废弃建筑材料中挖出了一份老旧的《预言家日报》。除了“Bellatrx Lestrange将军”和他离家的当日，什么也看不清。他无法想象，已经十年了，伏地魔在这里又统治了十年。他浑身发冷。

这个世界危机四伏。

伴随一道可怕的食死徒黑烟，Draco幻影显形进了房子里，魔杖高举。Harry就算想，也无法保护自己。

“Potter。”Draco的声音温柔而又危险。

Draco看上去比他干净多了，别在他黑斗篷上的食死徒徽章擦得闪亮，头发紧紧梳到后头，眼睛是浅灰色，靴子锃亮。他看起来像个士兵。这一次谁是将军，谁又是间谍？

“你的第一个生日蛋糕是什么？”Draco问。

“嗯，巧克力的，粉色糖霜，绿色的字，是Hagrid为我做的，在给我霍格沃茨信件的时候。”

他向梅林请愿，希望这个世界里的Hagrid烤的蛋糕不是香草味的，否则他就死定了。

Draco放下了魔杖。Harry匆匆问出自己的问题。

“你在我们第一次决斗时说了什么？”Harry问。

“怕了吗，Potter？”Draco低声道。

“是的。”Harry道，小菜一碟。

“真是个愚蠢的问题。”

看到Draco后，他松了一大口气。他几乎被这个Harry的强大精神力折服。不间断承受这些定会让人精疲力竭。他本以为战争的延续会让他变得恰恰相反——更加保守，更加自律。

Draco从袍子里拿出了一叠文件。看着Draco把手伸进一个隐藏的口袋里，能让一种于现状中本该消失的喜悦死灰复燃。

“主要是军队调动，我没办法把额外的配给送到边境的营地里，不过我会设法从Nott的军团里弄到。”Draco保证。

“谢谢，Draco。”Harry真诚道。Draco的脸上显露出了一丝情绪。

“我不是英雄，Potter。”Draco讥笑道。

“那你为什么还让我活着？”Harry道，如没有内部的帮助，他不可能活到现在。

“你是我们结束这炼狱的唯一希望，我已经受够了。”Draco道。

“就这些？”Harry逼问他，他想知道为什么。为什么每个宇宙都要以这样或那样的方式把他们联系在一起？这已经是Draco站在正确一方的第二个宇宙了。他具备做间谍的所有条件，所以这也许是愿望的实现。

“滚蛋，Potter。”Draco移开视线。一个掉落的石块在楼上某个地方弹了起来，发出响亮的碰撞声。这个Harry的神经无比衰弱，甚至无法做出瑟缩的反应。

“你没有回答我。”Harry道。

“他们怀疑不了什么，你知道的。”Draco紧张道，注视着Harry。

“我知道，我只是……”Harry不再说下去。

“不 ， ** **Harry**** ，他们如果有想法，我会死，你也一样。我真他妈想掐死你，这算回答你的问题了吗？”

至此，Harry才觉得他听起来有点像Malfoy。翻译过来便是：我一点也不想谈这个。

“我明白了。”Harry道。

“你根本不明白。”Draco温柔道。

Harry挑衅地扬起下巴：“你说的没错。”

“我已经押上了一切，你还想从我这里得到什么？”

尽管Draco依然站在他面前，他还是感觉缺了什么。接着，Draco走近了Harry，用两根手指挑起他的下巴。

“鲁莽。”Harry不知道Draco是在自言自语，还是在对Harry说。

“你会给我一忘皆空的对吗？”Draco低声道。Harry点了点头，他能做到，但是为什么？

Draco把Harry搂进了怀里，将他的脑袋抵在下巴下，答案已揭晓。Harry没有料到这个，如果有，他也绝不会想到他能被人如此温柔地抱在怀里，仿佛他是一个珍贵易碎的东西。他的手纠缠进Harry的头发里。

“这就是为什么。”Draco低声呢喃，向后退去，将Harry的容貌一寸寸收尽眼底，“如果你一定要知道，这就是为什么。”

Draco又把他拼命拥进了怀里，依旧温柔。Harry发现自己的双手伸进了Draco的斗篷里，向上抚摸着他的身子，提供有限的安慰。一切都是如此熟悉，如此亲密，像一场舞蹈。

Draco后退几步，把自己的魔杖递给他。

“所有的？”Harry问，手指抚过这根光滑的木头。当他还是傲罗时，他经常这么做。

“最后的那些，我能把我们剩下的见面封起来。”Harry施出了魔咒，看着他的眼睛在短短几分钟内变得迷茫，然后重新聚焦。Harry赶紧把魔杖还给了他，不想让Draco意识到丢失的时间是他的错。

“那么，下周见。我会给你地点。”

Draco幻影显形离开了，消失在一片黑色的漩涡里。


	7. VII.每一瓣花都绽放

将五年前发生的事情编成一个故事是容易的。清晰的故事线，因果关系，开头、中间和结尾。如果Harry能够面对一个特定的案件，或者限定在那天，且只有那天，肯定定会更好。

但事实并非如此。

不争的事实是：Harry曾是一名傲罗，他总是无法划分清楚清界。醒来时，他的脸会粘上书卷。年度评估中，他在睡多少觉的问题上撒了谎。大家都这样。家中无人对他说“亲爱的，你为什么不去睡一觉”，因为他已不再这么做。这一切就像是一个谎言。总有更多的绑架，突袭和新上瘾的药剂。

某日工作，无线电里，他听到一个专家说：“我很抱歉，魔法社会似乎变得越来越弱了。任何人都不许发表任何意见，我们不再说出真相。有关麻瓜出身的巫师在获得魔法方面的合法问题又如何？难道说这话所有的人都要被指控为食死徒吗？”

“关了它，Williams。”Harry厉声道。

那些天Harry总是暴躁易怒，总是生气，总是疲惫。有几次，除了咖啡因和行正确之事的需要，再无任何东西可以支撑他。无论他做什么，都感觉无用，可他不知道该如何做别的事情。

也许就是那日或者那日之后，他的团队便一直致力于一系列的古老巫师家庭的入室盗窃案。所有的家庭都有年幼的孩子，还没达到上霍格沃茨的年纪。Harry去拜访时，他们会躲在裙子和沙发后面。有些胆子大的会跑上前来问他是否真是Harry Potter。

跟家长说话的同时，他不自主地关注着他们。

“你在做什么？”他问一个小女孩，尽可能表现得友好。她看了看周围的五六个人。好几次来客人时，Harry都是独自前来的。最初的震惊消退之后，家里不止一个傲罗的事实让人焦虑。

“我的字母。”她口齿不清道。

“真棒。”Harry道。她露出微笑。这一次的相处打破了他们之间的隔阂。

回到魔法部汇报时，他想了一会儿。她正在学习字母和它们的发音，她会把它们串在一起的。有人可以教她，她能学会认字，她长大后可能会成为一名美发师或律师。多么美好的一件事。

晚些时候，高级傲罗Alicia Spinnet在购物途中被飞散的咒语击中。Harry是第一个向圣芒戈报告的人，身穿石灰绿色袍子的治疗师们从楼里四面八方地涌进她的手术室。当他们最终宣告她的死讯，她的妻子在他怀里哭泣时，他唯一能想到的，是他不想再这样下去了。他想他做不到。

***

_Harry，_

_是的，这是绝对不被允许的。如果这件事传了出去，人们知道了他们可以去到一个所有梦想都能成真的平行维度，你能想象到那时的混乱吗？它太诱人了。我已经失去了两个人。我不相信部门里的任何人，也不会把这种事情交给他们办，Kinglsey也一样。我们相信的是你。_

_HGW_

此后Harry每天都会去到一个宇宙。不这样，他无法保持头脑清醒。他休息了一天，刮掉被忽视的乱糟糟的胡子。太久了，他不得不先用上剪刀。他洗了一个澡，想起了上个宇宙的尘垢。他用牙线剔了个牙，换了床单，而不是用咒语清洁干净。

第二天，他疲惫地穿越到另一个宇宙。表面上风平浪静。

Harry正站在对角巷的幻影显形点，手拿一张小便利贴，上面写了翻倒巷附近的某个地址。Harry决定前往那里。想象一下，如果他其他的自己都能写点东西，一切都会简单多了。

因此Harry走了过去。

他路过了一个人，那是一个上了年纪的黑女巫。她慢腾腾地朝对角巷走去，看了看他的伤疤，又看了看他的脸。“这地方不好，小心点，亲爱的。”她喊道。Harry点了点头。在此之前，他以为那是因为她看起来很年轻，这个陌生人也不知道他是谁。现在，他把这看作是一种小小的亲切友善。

这里的商店不再繁忙，鹅卵石铺得也不复平整。不过，并无不寻常之处。如果你知道该往哪看，就能发现战争的痕迹。但没有，没有上一个世界的丁点迹象。在一些看上去比较阴暗的房屋左下角，尚可瞧见一朵小小的印花百合。几乎就像一场意外，如同孩童的绘画。你如果不去看，就很容易错过。

Lee Jordan后来告诉他，战争期间对麻瓜种来说，百合是避难所的象征。

Harry漫步进了Malfoy的药店，并不意外。

“你来早了，我需要再做一份订单，然后才能打包你的。”

Harry点点头，好像他知道自己为什么会在这里似的。他默不作声地站在那，望着Draco。他正在检查十几个坩埚，以及几十种配料，魔杖轻轻一挥，就它们剁碎、蒸馏然后沥干，仿佛在指挥一场交响乐。他不知道Draco是怎么记录所有的变动的。

“我十分钟后再过来？”Harry道。

“嗯？”Draco心不在焉地说。Harry正打算重复一遍，Draco迟来道：“不，等你到别的商店，我已经做完了。”

“不跟我闲扯了吗，Potter？怎么了？”Draco接着道。

Harry问出了他想到的第一问题，因为他很饿，有点渴望这样的常态：“你晚餐准备做什么？”

“我不做饭，Harry。”Draco皱起眉头看他。

至少，Harry认为Draco是在对他皱眉，但他也可能是在皱眉看那药水，一缕棉花糖味的黑烟倾泻到地板上。Draco挥一挥魔杖，将它装了起来。

“我早就告诉过Tinzel，这个替代品是没有用的。”Draco自言自语道，抹去坩埚里的东西，在备忘录里做了些笔记。

“魔药不是很像做饭吗？”Harry冒险道。

“魔药才不像做饭。”Draco听起来对这个看法很生气，“如果你尝了一口没喝完的魔药，你会痛苦地死去。”

他看了一眼Harry，就好像他认为Harry可能忍不住从他的坩埚里喝一小口，借此推翻他的理论。

“再说，我不会做饭。”Draco承认道。

“但原理都差不多。”Harry道。他越看越觉得他的工作室像他某次假日聚餐时Molly的厨房，但这里可能一直是这样。

“照这么说，跑步就像是做爱，Potter，不客气。”Draco在空中一挥，两只坩埚开始把里面的东西倒进空瓶子当中。

“在这个比喻里，魔药是跑步还是做爱？”Harry道。

“原谅我，我忘了在你的方式里，很可能两者都一样。”Draco道，“节奏太快，不会自我调整。”

Draco得意的微笑让Harry也想跟着笑起来。Draco用一根玻璃棒搅拌玻璃瓶里的液体，发出悦耳的叮当声，然后变成绿色。

“你花了特别多的时间来想象我是怎么做爱的不是吗？”Harry问，他已经忘了这是一种多么简单的乐趣——不顾后果，拼命调情。

“他们让你用这张脏嘴在麻瓜中心说教那些没有定力的人？我很震惊。”这次Harry真的放声笑了起来。

“告诉我的表弟Edward，让他永远也不要叫那个霍格沃茨的魔药课教授给他做狼毒草。你拿来给我测试的东西只有它应有强度的一半。”

是Teddy，他指的是Teddy。

“我会告诉他的。”Harry突然想起Remus曾告诉他狼毒草有多么难熬制，这时Draco把包裹递给了他 。

“Desjardins和我一起学的魔药，他是一个平庸的酿造师，完全缺乏想象力。除此之外，还太过自信。如果我想找人上我的老婆，也许我会找他。”

Draco扫了一眼Harry的表情，有困惑，更多的是笑意。

“放轻松，Potter，我的假想伴侣不会引起他的注意。不过，巫师界艾克斯—普罗旺斯的魔药大师的妻子……”Draco不再说下去，“好吧，我怀疑Desjardins之所以能通过考试是因为那人再也不想看到他，他如果考砸了。”

“谢谢，我该付你多少钱？”Harry问。

“他是我的表弟，你个堕落的家伙。”Draco道。

Harry想着他需要走多远才能找到Draco的店，周围的商店都紧紧拉上了百叶窗，贴着浸水的告示，门口台阶上泛黄的报纸在腐烂。他想起几乎在所有的世界里，Draco能拥有众多宽恕和补偿的机会。他想起了Draco在魔法部地下独自吃饭的情景，想起了他曾在无人喜欢的部门里工作。

“能为我做什么呢？我想要点东西。”Harry道。

“真的？比如什么？”Draco站了起来，不耐烦地点着脚，好像他知道Harry不过是在胡说八道。

“无梦药水。”Harry说出了他想到的第一个药剂名字。

“你有治疗师开的处方吗？”Draco问。

“呃……没有。”Harry道。

“如果不是治疗师开的处方，不要用。它会毁了你的生活。相信我，我很了解。” Draco道。Harry不知道他指的是工作还是个人经历。

“福灵剂？”Harry道。

“我要出去了。你就不知道一些不含控制物质的药剂吗？”Draco的嘴角微微勾起，好像他在竭力忍笑。

“迷情剂。”Harry绝望道。

“我的店里不买。”Draco道，“如果你想要，即使是你也有能力熬制出来。但你完全没必要。”最后一句话错得离谱，就好像Draco本想用这句话来尖刻评判他的名声，而不是承认他觉得Harry姿色出众。Harry很高兴。

“头痛药之类的？”Harry大胆道。

“我不需要你的施舍，而且我已经知道是你在背后以魔法部的名义在我这下订单。”Draco指责道。Harry没有否认，听起来像是他会做的事。

“我欠你一个人情。”Harry最终放弃道。

“我欠你一条命。如果你还想在这浪费时间讲废话，那就滚出我的店。”Draco道，做出推的动作。Harry发现自己来到了玻璃店门的一边，Draco在另一边平静地挥手。


	8. VIII.每一根茎皆枯萎

他们走得越来越近。

Harry去到了远距离的宇宙。他不知道为什么，因为此前他的选择几乎是近距离的。但他认为他应该去更远的宇宙看看，确认他的理论是否正确。他对所有宇宙的模式已经略知一二。

右翼顺时针转动两次。

到达时，Harry正在下楼，他绊了一跤，碰掉了墙上的一张照片。照片上的他大约十岁，和父母站在一起，都在微笑和挥手。看样子是在布莱顿拍的。照片里的人在移动，所以这是一个有魔法的宇宙。照片有不对劲的地方，但Harry无法准确描述。

“你还好吗，宝贝？”一个上了年纪的女人在楼梯口道，没等他回答，就把手撑在屁股后面高声喊了起来。

“James，我告诉过你把楼梯上那个该死的地毯拿走！Harry差点摔倒了。”她用一个无杖扩音咒喊道。

当她把脸转向Harry时，他吓了一跳。Lily Evans Potter的绿眼睛和他的如出一辙，一如他这一生中被人告知的那样。说实话，老了之后，她看上去有点像Petunia姨妈，但五官更加柔和，红褐色的头发将她的脸型衬托得轮廓分明。

“抱歉！抱歉，我明天一定！”他从没有听过父亲用如此随性的声音讲话，但听上去和他的声音很像。Harry僵在楼梯平台上，揉着脚踝。他感觉一只手落到了他的肩膀上，以表安慰。

“你上个星期就是这么说的！”她没再使用咒语，但声音足够响亮。

“你爸就是我的末日。”她温柔道，“又扎进他楼上的书堆里了，因为他觉得他发现了一种新的炼金化合物。两周能见他一次已经很幸运了，至少我五点就下班。”

Harry踉跄地走完剩下的楼梯。他们的家让他想起了他的格里莫广场，却更舒适，不那么死板有条理。他的母亲大步走到楼上，他隐约听到了拌嘴声，接着两种下楼的脚步声就传了过来。

Harry比他的父母都高了几英寸，比他在家还要高。忽略那稀疏灰白的头发，他父亲和他的样貌很像，不过有些差别是无法从记忆或者照片中看出的。比如他父亲脸上羞赧的笑容和他的一模一样。他本以为另一宇宙里的孩子们的脸上的雀斑遗传自Ginny，现在看来很可能来自于他的母亲。

在他的宇宙里，他比他们任何时候都要老。在这里，他成年后还能够见到他们两个人。他的嘴唇和眼角的温柔多半来自James，用手捋头发的习惯来自Lily，就像她现在做的一样。

他们都站在入口处。

“对不起，我保证我最后一定会处理好的。”他的父亲道，亲了一下母亲的脸颊。

“回你的公寓去？”他问Harry。

Harry点了点头，不信任自己的声音。

“不明白你和Draco为什么要在伦敦租一套公寓。戈德里克山谷很重要。”他的父亲道。

“别烦他，他还年轻。他们当然想住在伦敦。”他的母亲道，捏了捏Harry一边的脸颊，力道有点重。他在Weasley家中见过这样的场景，他知道他应该抱怨，但他做不到。

“那里花钱总要剁手剁脚（东西很贵），你知道Alastor就是这样失去他的腿的吗？伦敦房地产。”他的父亲继续道，愤怒地眨了眨眼睛。

Harry笑了起来，他的母亲夸张地翻了个白眼。

“我喜欢伦敦。”Harry简单道。

当他要买他的小屋时，他和他的朋友们进行了一番截然相反的争论。他所有的朋友们都试图让他在夏天离他们近一些，希望他搬到离巫师社区更近的地方，或者至少搬到更大的城市里去。这倒不是因为你不能幻影显形或飞路，而是很难临时聚在一起吃饭，或者随意外出——眼不见，心不烦。

有时，他们会把他完全忘记。每个人都有了一个新的内部玩笑，下次去时他又不知道。有一天，他赴约前去吃晚餐，Blaise也在其中，却没人觉得不妥。尽管Harry不会太过在意，他可以为了一些私人生活忍受孤独。

“要记住，自十六世纪以来，戈德里克山谷就一直有Potter居住。它是英国第一个Black姓氏的巫师社区，我们要把它保留下去，这很重要。”他的父亲道。

Harry不知道这些，他原以为那只是一个他父母随便挑选然后意外死亡的地方。Harry现在意识到Draco不想离他们的时间线太远。在他的世界里，戈德里克山谷的意义可能不同，但他从没想过要问。他再次意识到他被剥夺了如此多的信息。

“我会考虑的。”Harry道。

“Draco怎么样了？他工作还顺利吗？”他的父亲道，试图表现得不以为意，但问话里还是有尖锐的地方。

“是的，他喜欢。”Harry猜测道。

“至少那孩子不像Lucius。”他的母亲用一种稍不赞同的语气道，比Molly Weasley要巧妙，但还是一样。获悉她的部分性格似乎非常超现实，他的父母不再是他人的一段记忆。他的喉咙闭塞起来，他想留下，非常想。

“我的头很痛。”Harry道，“你介意送我回家吗？我担心我会在飞路里晕倒。”

“你应该早点说的。James，左边最上面的柜子里？”他的母亲道，用一只手臂轻轻搂住了他，“这种情况经常发生吗？是不是偏头痛？”

“不。”Harry道，假装畏缩了一下。她摩挲着他的胳膊。

他的父亲过来给他递了三瓶头痛药：“强效药，以防万一。一滴或者三滴。”

把他带去前厅的途中，他们又问了不少问题，询问他的身体是否还好。然后，他的母亲和他一起走进飞路里，说了一句“新娘庭十号”，壁炉便把他们带走了。

“躺一会儿，好吗？”他的母亲道，走进一间宽敞的灰白色公寓。不知为什么，这让他稍稍泪湿了眼眶。

“好的，妈妈，我会的。”他亲吻了她的脸颊，并给了她一个大大的拥抱。越过她的肩膀，他朝壁炉上方的镜子里瞥了一眼自己的脸，一个伤疤也没有。噢。

“我明天会派猫头鹰过来看你，可以吗？”他的母亲道。Harry点了点头。

“我爱你，妈妈。”Harry道，这是他说这话的唯一一次机会，“告诉爸爸我也爱他。”

“下周你可以亲自告诉他。我们爱你，Harry。Potter住所。”他的母亲消失在绿色的火焰中。过了一会儿，他胸中的窒息感才得以缓解。

“Harry？”Draco喊了一声。

“我听到你妈妈进来了，我正在吃椒盐卷饼，衣服也没穿一件。他妈的立即闪进了另一个房间。”Draco抱怨道。

确实，一看便知他是穿着内裤闲晃的，然后顺手穿了一件褪色的格兰芬多T恤。Harry盯着那件衣服，也许他在这里被分进了格兰芬多。万事皆有可能。

Harry最终道：“抱歉，衬衫不错。”

“是你的，你的房间离得更近。”

事实上，Harry对……别人穿他的衣服有强烈的感觉。那会让他的喉咙发痒。任何人都不应该穿别人的旧衣服。即使Harry自己穿的衣服破旧不堪，他们这么做时，他依旧会觉得他没有照顾到身边的人。从那以后，他就意识到他会因为有人借穿他的居家服或者非朋友，更非恋人专属的开襟毛衣而咬牙切齿。

他给他的伴侣们都买过飘逸的丝质长袍，崭新的魁地奇球服和无破洞的梭织短裤。他认真对待的人有：Ginny，Roger，Keltie，Francis，Quinn。他拐弯抹角地说着他的怪癖——一个他为生存而养成的各种习惯和信念的礼貌而又委婉的说法。只是现在，大家都清楚他活了下来，但Harry依旧未改。

最终，这些事情毁了他所有的成人关系。他们说他们能理解，但感情不可避免地受到了伤害。成为傲罗只让情况变得更糟。然后，他选择了独自一人。他不再尝试。

不知怎的，如果穿他衣服的人是Draco，他并不那么介意。这让他看起来不再遥不可及。Harry想，Draco看上去像是一个他能拥有的人。他将目光移开。所以，这是众多宇宙中的一个，也许，他现在可以承认这同样是他。

“他们能不能放过Longbottom？”Draco扬起《预言家日报》。 ** **更像是大难不死的男人：Longbottom在科孚岛赤裸上身**** ，详情请见第三页。Harry哼了一声。他的Neville不会喜欢的。

“难道他去海滩度个假还要穿上衣？”Harry问，看着Neville把头发上的水甩了一圈。他有一个闪电形伤疤，这疤在他身上更好看。

“听听这个，‘一场来自我们的救世主的惹眼表演’。他们把镜头对准了他的裤裆，然后说他是一个‘公开的双性恋巫师’。他不是特殊的，我们到处都是。我不知道这些八卦小报是极度饥渴，还是在鄙视他。”

“不能两者都是吗？”Harry凭自己的经验道，他注意到Draco用了“我们”一词。有些东西似乎不会变。Draco的前臂上根本没有标记。噢。

“你回趟家感觉怎么样？”Draco漫不经心道，翻着剩下的报纸。

“我爸又提起了我们住在伦敦的事。”Harry道。Draco以一种神似他父亲的语气道：“但伦敦太贵了。”Harry笑了起来。

Draco又用正常的声音说：“你手里拿着什么？”

Harry吓了一跳，他将头痛药忘了个干净。

“我头疼。”Harry道。

“你和一个治疗师住一起。”Draco冷哼一声，“你在那吃了东西吗？最近喝了水没？”

“是的，是的。”Harry道。突然间，Draco闯进了他的领地，盯着他，将Harry的下巴搁在胸前。Harry瞥了一眼他的火鸟，纹丝不动，冰冰凉的，还带着一抹自信的粉色。如果这是他的Draco，它会变红。尽管如此，Draco就在近处。这个Draco正在用手指轻轻按压他下巴和脖子的两侧。他的手很凉。

“恭喜你，不是巫师或麻瓜的脑膜炎。”Draco宣布。

“我想不是？”Harry答道。

“魔法疾病专家，记得吗？如果我不至少检查一下，我就不是一个合格的室友了。”Draco道，“你应该躺下。”

Harry同意，他躺在一张和自己的差不多的床上，回到了自己的世界。他没有睡觉，眼睛盯着天花板，回想Draco指尖停留在他下颚的触感。他若是梦到了漆黑的洞穴，他不再反抗。他很快就会醒来。


	9. IX.森林静谧

Harry不用看笔记就知道这些模式是什么意思。他能猜到火鸟接下来会把他扔去哪里。

_暂无危险。我想快了。来之前等我回信。_

一来到这个宇宙，他就感到了不同。他在陋居。他不由自主地寻找着George的身影。现在只要有聚会，大家都会担心George，他总给自己灌下太多的酒，让人难分清他是在忧郁，还是刻薄。自从Angelina进入了照片，George已经好多了。但Harry还是没有改掉找他的习惯。

George就在这里，身旁是Fred。Harry发现自己瞪大了眼睛。在他所有的穿梭旅行中，他的胸口从来没有像此刻一样被希望紧紧填满。他们在一起。

“你可以喝一点，宝贝。有妈妈在，Maddy会没事的。”一个粉色头发的Tonks对Remus道，他们看起来都很老，但他们也在这里。

“你还好吗？”Draco问他，手贴在Harry的大腿上，位置居高，非友好能解释；太过随意，并非陌生。

“我很好。”Harry道。他深吸了一口气，他的身体感到恐慌。他知道他的记忆是一个陷阱。有时他会闻到一股令人作呕的香水味，这会让他想起Umbridge。他不得不停下，提醒自己她早就死了，努力不让自己被记忆窒息。他记得什么？

令他失望的是，似乎在所有的宇宙里，他一直是这样——永远停留在过去。Draco抚摸着他的肩膀给他安慰。

“Fleur，你能给我拿条冷毛巾来吗？”Draco朝厨房喊道，他专注地盯着Harry的眼睛。

“你没事的，没关系，我在这。”Draco一遍又一遍道。

Draco把他带到了花园，从Fleur那里接过毛巾，按在Harry的后颈上。毛巾冰凉，他稍稍平静了下来，用手摸了摸额头。这是一个近距离的宇宙，但触碰到的伤疤边缘表示这不是那种没有伏地魔的奇怪宇宙。

“你想一个人呆会儿吗？”Harry点点头。

他坐在长凳上，听着飘出的闲言碎语。Fleur和Draco说着连珠炮似的法语，有几次他听到了自己的名字，不过他什么也听不懂。他无法解释，但Draco似乎对法语更有把握。Fleur的笑声若能代表什么，这个他是同样的风趣。

不到十五分钟，Draco又出来了，轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊。

“感觉好点了吗？”Harry点头。

“想回家吗？Molly不会介意的。”Draco道。

“不，我现在没事了。”Harry道。

他被Draco搂着腰，漫步回了房子。他想见一见他失而复得的每一个人。他知道的，他明知道这不是他的宇宙，但他依旧希望是。Draco从他身边走开，继续和Fleur交谈。

“你看上去跟见鬼一样。”一个声音道。Harry看到一只手落到了他的肩头。刹那间，他怔住了。

“Sirius。”Harry道，紧紧闭上了眼睛，再度睁开。

Harry的眼里噙满了泪水，他艰难地眨掉眼泪。Sirius的头发掺了些银丝，但毫无疑问是他。Harry不假思索地抱住了他，直到这个拥抱变得奇怪不安。

“你怎么样？”Harry迫切道。

“我很好，和上周一样。天呐，我真不知道你和你的男人在那公寓里干了什么。”Sirius的眉毛动了动，“要不走走，嗯？呼吸一下新鲜空气。你和他最近都怪怪的。”

Harry几乎没有听进去Sirius的话，他只是看着他。操，这只会愈发扰乱他的心弦。他第一次能够理解Draco为什么要如此执着，费尽这么多心思。这里就像厄里斯魔镜，而且更糟。他可以触碰，可以拥抱这一切。

“Draco，或许你可以带他回家。”

“不。”Harry坚定道

Harry决定留到派对结束，跟每个人说话。他从未像现在这样对交谈感兴趣。虽然没有必要弄清楚究竟发生了什么，但他还是用心听着。

“Maddy一点也不像Teddy，她从坐着直接跳到了走路，就好像她认为爬会让她丢人。”Tonks道。

Tonks和Remus分别抱怨了他们在傲罗和霍格沃茨的工作。

Sirius跟他讲述了他在爱琴海骑摩托的长途旅行故事。明年夏天，Sirius计划再进行一次横穿沙尼亚的公路旅行。

“我在考虑邀请Charlie。”Sirius道。Harry看了看Charlie，他在帮妈妈准备甜点。

“是吗？”Harry道。

“我到了这个年纪还能认识到一个新的自己，真是尴尬。”Sirius摇摇头，耳尖微微泛着红晕。啊。

“爱一个人永远不晚。”Harry道。

“你总这么说。”Sirius道。

Hermione和Ron跟他介绍了他们的新屏蔽套。这样一来，他们哪怕没有在墙上钉电源线也能用电视和笔记本电脑。Fred和George向他描述了他们在巴黎的新店，Draco似乎也帮了点忙。

Harry时不时越过人群寻找他，寻到了便望着他。他整晚都在喝着那杯啤酒，但他在Harry的朋友和家人之间显得很自在。他们虽然没有戒指，但Draco知道如何应对Harry的恐慌。他们绝非逢场作戏。

这个Draco很像Harry的Draco，而且长得好看，也爱笑。

好吧，所以Harry没有那么的迟钝。Draco一直很好看。Harry可以承认。

在其他宇宙里，有些东西让他知道，某些东西在很久以前就已改变了。有时是环境，甚至是他的职业选择。但事实并非如此，这里曾发生过战争。Harry可以看出Draco的前臂上还隐隐残留着黑魔标记，因为哪怕外面天气暖和，他还是会强迫性地撸下袖子遮挡手臂。

“如果你不想睡露营床，我们最好回家。”Draco道。

“最后一轮？”Fred问大家。Harry拒绝了，他还是觉得有点晕乎。

“慢慢来，孩子们。”Arthur道。

“我家没有醒酒药。”Molly路过时警告道。

Weasley家的孩子们，Tonks，Sirius，Remus，Oliver和Lee一起喝了最后一杯。

“好吧。”Draco同意了，轻松地喝下了最后一杯酒。Harry看着他的喉结，一个战栗。

“人到四十，烧喉咙的感觉都不一样了。”Remus道，嫌恶地吐了吐舌头。Tonks笑了起来。Draco摇了摇头，做了个鬼脸。

“Fred，听上去Draco好像自愿下周带酒过来。”George道，拍了拍Draco的肩膀。

“听起来他会，George。某个东西提高了我们的路人品味。”Fred道，仿照George的动作。

“我一定会给你们带来别人尿过的醋，让你们慢慢享受。”Draco回击他们，甩开他们的手。

Harry紧张了起来，生怕他们吵架，但双子放声大笑了起来。

“滚蛋，Malfoy。”他们异口同声道。Draco露齿一笑，发自内心。这景象让Harry有种心脏要从胸腔中跳出来的错觉。

“滚吧，下周再回来。”Lee笑着补充道。

“啊，把这货一起带走，好吗？”Oliver指着Draco。

Oliver用胳膊搂过Percy，Percy高兴地脸颊通红，也有可能是酒精作用。Oliver吻了吻Percy的鼻尖，他的脸更红了，但没有躲开。

“回房去。”Harry道。当他们从Weasley的壁炉回到公寓时，Harry的脸上一直挂着笑。

Draco没有给Harry时间查看他们共同居住的公寓，而是直接把他拽上楼梯吻了他。Harry纵容自己溺进这感觉，经过了这样一个夜晚，他早已不知自己什么该什么做不该做。Harry不愿过火，但抵在他下巴上的Draco的唇瓣却像上帝的启示，吻起来有茴芹、柠檬和啤酒的味道。

他可以在这里幸福地生活下去，Harry想。

“我想要。”Draco摸索着Harry的衣扣，在他的嘴上热吻。

“好，可以。”Harry道。他不该说这话。

没过多久，Harry就不确定他们会发展到什么地步。并非偶然，一系列的抉择导致了这个结果，一点点累积到了现在。Harry不应该答应。他如果剥夺了别人的选择，他无法做到心安理得。

“抱歉，我们应该停下——我想我们该……”Draco在他的唇齿间喘息道，声音几不可闻，他堪堪吸了一口气。

“没错。”Harry道。Draco垂下了双手。

Harry也松开手，手指滑过Draco后颈，摸到一根熟悉的链子。他停了下来。Draco解开Harry的衬衫扣子，盯着他的胸膛。

Harry低头看去，他那个被遗忘的火鸟，散发出了绯红的光芒。


	10. X.野火哔剥

“这一整天都是你。”Harry道，他不明白假装的必要。他将火鸟举至眼前，Draco能够认出来，他很聪明，可以辨认出感应咒的光芒。

“你是怎么做到的？我甚至都没有想过是你。”当Draco不情愿地拿出他的火鸟时，Harry道。它奇怪地闪烁着光芒，给他们的卧室周围投下诡异的影子。他的火鸟看起来更为粗糙，有一个像小提琴上调弦器的小表盘。Harry感到的更多是惊讶，但也有一丝丝受伤。

“小时候，我一直有写日记的习惯。我可以回看，分清我到底是谁。”Draco把它搂进怀里，好像生怕被Harry抢走一样。

Harry走上前碰了碰他，想让他安心，但Draco跪到了地上，垂下脑袋。Draco在颤抖。Harry不知道该怎么办，他只是不想让他逃开。Harry跪在他身边，手指顺进Draco的头发。

“嘘，没关系，我能理解。”Harry道，“回家，然后我们一起解决。”

“让给我留下，让我做什么都可以。”Draco声音里夹杂的痛苦几乎叫人无法忍受。Harry用拇指揩去了一些眼泪，但它们还是不停地流了出来。“这里的我不是一个人，我不想走。”

“但这不是我们的世界，Draco，你明白的。”如果他们记得这点，他们就不能继续下去。Harry比任何人都要明白，但他们还是偷走了这些世界里的时间，几秒，几分，再至几小时。这不是一件好事。Harry深有感受，尽管他也想留在这里。

“我不会骗你的，好吗？跟我回去一趟，我现在就给你一只火鸟。我只想谈谈，作为我们自己。”Harry道。Draco的脑袋歪到了一边，似乎想弄明白Harry是否在撒谎，这么做是否有必要。Harry取下备用的火鸟递给他，递交途中擦过了他的手，他跪得离Draco太近了。

“求你了，来我家见我。”Harry在Draco耳边低声说出了他的地址，站了起来。

“好。”Draco道。

Harry转动翅膀的整个过程中，Draco一直注视着他。

Harry冷静了下来，趴到了餐桌上。他的背还有点疼，他的精神疲惫不堪，不过总的来说他感觉身体还行。他起身喝了三杯水，终于不再颤抖。结束了。他感觉在地狱走了一遭，然后重生。

门打开时，敲门的是他的Draco。他看起来不一样，和别的任何一个他都不一样。他有点营养不良，还有点阴郁。就好像Draco以为他会让他回家一样，他把魔杖攥在了手里，仿佛有人会埋伏在暗处伺机扑上来。

“只有我一个，进来吧。”Harry把门拉开让Draco进来。他谨慎地环顾着四周，身上带着幻影显形的炭焦味，被他脱在入口处的鞋子的鞋带散了开来。

Draco不需要如此费心，但Harry不想吓到他。

Harry把他带到了客厅，在他身旁的双人沙发上坐了下来，面对他。

“我想留在那里。”Draco坚定道。跪在他面前啜泣的那个Draco早已不见踪影。

“好，如果这就是你真正想要的。”Harry道。

鉴于最后一个宇宙，他的理论是——Draco不想待在那里，否则他会在遇上一个还算可以的宇宙的瞬间，就将他的火鸟抛下悬崖或者扔到巴士下面。Harry永远也找不到他，

“你不打算阻止我？”Draco难以置信道。

“我会努力说服你。”Harry道。

“你总是这么感情用事。”Draco停了下来，也许他不知道这句话是否会受欢迎。Harry并不介意。他们就这样坐在那。

“你是一个出色的研究人员，你在这个项目上工作了很多年，你为什么要抛弃这一切？”

Draco犹豫了一下，回答道。

“神秘事务司里，我们当中多数人的研究都与个人利益挂钩。否则，当你的绝大部分时间都被失败占据，你很难维持研究的水平。魔法是强大的，你要是尝到了一点甜头，我从来——我从来就不擅长拒绝诱惑。”Draco没再说下去。

“你是去找我吗？”Harry轻声问道。打破此刻的沉默或许更值得尊敬。比起愚蠢的希望，他似乎应该多说点什么。

“我找的不是 ** **你**** 。”Draco语气尖锐，充满着敌意。接着他立即低下了头，仿佛他已经改掉了刻薄回答的习惯，而且不知道该怎么办。

Harry认识Draco的时候，他还是个孩子。这不就是问题所在吗？他们都曾是个孩子，他们都犯过错误，然后这些错误无差别地塑造了他们的人生。他们沿着他人铺好的道路，走到了这里。Draco既不是一个被宠坏的富家子，也不是一个犯罪大师。他看上去只是一个疲惫不堪，把自己逼到绝路的人。

“你在找什么？”Harry问。

“一开始，我想看看我能成为一个怎样的人。”Draco 道，“然后……我想你不会明白。只剩下Theo了，我认识的人要么离开，要么死了。我厌倦了一个人。”

他歪起脑袋，这一举动吸引着Harry的手，贴上了他的面庞。他在肆意妄为，但Draco靠近了他的掌心，既满足，又不希望惊扰这一切。

“你找到你想要的了吗？”Harry道，小心翼翼地用拇指摩挲着Draco的脸颊，看着那抹血色沉淀。他的感觉同他在前几个宇宙中感受到的一样，这不仅仅是他的另一个自己。如果有区别，回到自己的生活之后，这种感觉只是更加强烈。

“你来告诉我。”Draco平静道。

答案只有一个。Harry缓缓移动，给Draco留下充分的时间去抱怨，移开脸，然后突然逃离，唐突地说出类似于“你完全错了”的可笑话语。

但Draco没有，他的脸柔和下来，看起来迷人又脆弱，这是Harry在任何宇宙中都不曾见过的。于是，他吻了他，情欲大过技巧。唇下的Draco滚烫炙热，Harry想提醒他，亲吻他的人是原原本本的他自己。

“那里发生的一切都不作数，其余的宇宙都不是真实的。”Draco道，退了开来。

“当然是真的。”Harry道。

“你知道我的意思，别他妈犯傻了。”Draco道。

Harry想吻走他脸上的表情，但还是坐了下来。Draco已经来到了他的家，没必要步步紧逼。

“我知道我们的现实和其他现实之间的区别，我知道你不是他们。”Harry道。

“是吗？”Draco问。

“是的。首先，我会定期回来。其次，你知道我会避免和他们发生亲密关系，即便那样做合情合理。”说到这，Harry倾身向前吻了吻Draco的喉咙。Draco低低喘了口气。

“我这么做，是因为我们在这里。”

“那魔法部呢？”Draco缓缓贴近脖子上的触感，尽管他还在坚守最后一道不堪一击的防线。

“我已经不为他们工作了，不是吗？”Harry道。

Harry觉得魔法部可能会大发雷霆，但他根本不在乎他们的所有物。他宁愿毁了火鸟，也不愿把它们还回去。他可以说他去找Draco了。

“Hermione是你的朋友，我不可能在你家躲一辈子。”Draco道，仿佛一个象征性的抗议。Harry爱Hermione，但他已经做了自己的决定。

“我想我可以做到，所以你会没事的。他们不想声张，你是安全的。”Harry低声道。

Harry从脖子上取下火鸟，放到桌子上，又给Draco看了他空空如也的魔杖皮鞘，卷起了袖子。Harry还摘下了眼镜。现在Draco一定知道，没有了它Harry什么也看不见。

“你如果想要火鸟，我会把这两个都给你，然后告诉他们，我一觉醒来它们已经不见了。”Harry道。这是一场博弈。Draco很可能会回到宇宙中消失不见。他在赌一个不确定。

“我没有你那么道德。”最终，Draco道，把他的火鸟放进那堆东西里。这在Harry的意料之外，他以为会有谈判，乞求，也许还有诅咒。

  
“什么意思？”Harry问道。Draco紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我告诉过一个Harry我是谁，一个缄默人。”

“巴黎的？”Harry道

“你是缄默人的世界不止巴黎一个。”Draco道。

“发生了什么？”Harry问。

“他觉得很有趣，他吻了我，送我离开。”Draco道。

也许这应该给他更多的时间，更多的痛苦。Harry想知道更多。但Harry做的事如果作数，那个Harry也是他们接触史的一部分。他在找Draco是因为他想要他。

“他像我吗？”Harry道。Draco摇了摇头，没有解释。

“既然这样，至少让我给你比较的机会。”Harry道。

Harry又吻了他，不过这次更饥渴。一个计划在他脑海中逐渐成形。首先，他要尝一尝Draco的嘴，直到他记住这感受。然后，他会亲吻他能摸到的每一寸身体，在Draco喘息之前他们不会有别的动作。情感上的结纵然难解，但Harry可以纾解欲望。

Draco打断了Harry的思绪。

“我们能不能只接吻？”Draco道，听起来很紧张，“在进行到任何一步前，我想先等等。”

有道理。这里是不一样的。Draco一直是那副样子，优雅而又灵活，但成年后他就不再与人打交道。他们都时常孤身一人。也许Draco一直都是一个人，而Harry是新手。

“好。”Harry道，他继续亲吻着，不过移开了臀，嘴保持着温柔和不强求。令他意外的是，舔进他的唇齿、将他吻得喘不上气的人是Draco。所以，这同样会变得复杂难解。

“我没有说我是无辜的，Harry。”Draco一边啃舐他的脖子一边道。他的啃咬和声音让Harry的身子战栗了起来，丢了控制，感觉非凡。“现在已经很好了。我已经离开了这具身体好几个月，感觉不太对。”

他们坐了下来，吻还在继续，直到Harry的腿罢工，让他差点摔下沙发。

“吃东西，然后睡觉。”Harry道。Draco第一个站起身。

Harry不情愿地拖着脚跟在Draco的后面，满意地看着他脖子上胡茬似的烧痕，绽放的印记和如同被蜜蜂蛰过的嘴唇。Draco看着炉灶，Harry看着Draco。他们喝了一罐没有标签的汤，然后上楼。房子还给他们提供了相应的黄油面包。

“如果你愿意，我有一间客卧。”Harry道。Draco在Harry的卧室里随意地脱下了衬衫和裤子。这个房间似乎比前几秒更热，更狭小了些。

“我想不用。”Draco道。

Harry已经不是十几岁的小孩了，他可以跟人睡一张床，他可以把目光挪开。他脱掉了衣服，让Draco整理被子。他用重新拿回来的魔杖熄灭了台灯，盯着天花板看了一会儿。他正和Draco Malfoy躺在同一张床上。

“睡觉去。”Draco咕哝道。Harry翻了个身，Draco伸出一只手臂搂住了他的腰，吻了吻他的脖颈，动作如此轻柔，Harry甚至以为那是他的幻觉。


	11. XI.别无他人

Harry终于睡了一个好觉，不再做一些混乱纷杂、过于生动的梦。他醒来时，Draco已经不在了。Harry的心在狂跳，直到他听到楼下锅碗瓢盆的碰撞声。

“我觉得你如果是在自己家里，你会吃点东西。”

“我……基本上不住这？”Harry解释。

“我知道，只是……”Draco道，停顿了很长一段时间，“这房子有些年头了，但不错，位置也好。”

他说话的样子让Harry重新看了看周围。自从他每晚都会回来，这栋房子就已经不再可怕。它按照他的喜恶给自己做了一番改造。窗户多了起来，光线也更加充足。他知道魔法房屋可以做到这些，但亲身体验又是另外一回事。

“把它吃完，亲爱的。”Draco道。

尽管这份亲昵半掺着玩笑，他的心中还是涌起了一股暖流。Harry又看了他一眼。

早餐过后，他们又亲吻起对方，直到Harry分不清是空气的缺失，还是血液的骤然汹涌晕眩了他的大脑。

Harry咳嗽几下。

“我需要处理一些事情。”Harry的声音要比平时低沉，带着缱绻的沙哑。

厨房椅子擦过地板，声音很是刺耳。Harry踏进淋浴没多久，就闭上眼睛想象着他跟Draco的场景。在他的幻想里，他们只在接吻。一只手撑在浴室的瓷砖墙上，他释放了出来。

既然进了浴室，眼下似乎是一个洗澡的好机会。因此他心不在焉地洗了个澡，顺带刮了个胡子。

“我不是说你什么都不能做。”Draco听起来似乎有点失望，好似他认为Harry会在他面前任性一次。Harry有一定的自制力，但不多。有些念头是行不通的。

“你说的只是接吻。在你能接受更多之前，我可以等。”Harry坚定道。即便是Harry，也会在穿梭宇宙后感到稍许的迷惘和混乱，何况他还会回到原本的世界吃饭睡觉。他无法想象Draco会有多难受。Draco睡得不是很好。有时Harry会在半夜醒来，感觉Draco在清醒地注视天花板。

“噩梦？”Harry道。

“差不多。”Draco道。

“要无梦药水吗？”

Draco拒绝了。没过几小时，Harry醒后发现他在颤抖。Draco道：“不要满剂量。”

但勉强服用下的一半剂量药水，根本无法撼动Draco的噩梦。

“给点光好吗？”Harry道，他正在Sirius的门厅壁橱里寻找花园的钥匙。

Draco施了咒语，光线飘闪。他对着魔杖皱眉，又试了一次。这一回过于强烈，Harry不得不用手挡住眼睛。

“抱歉。”Draco道。

“没关系。”Harry道。花园钥匙显然挂在了厨房的钩子上，Harry以前都没有注意到。但这件事让Harry生出了担忧，他开始时刻留心Draco。Harry可以肯定Draco在避免使用魔杖。

他们的关系逐渐亲密，自然到Harry不愿多加怀疑。Draco会揩去Harry脸上的牙膏渍，在他的肩膀上小憩，在翻读图书馆里满是灰尘的大部头书时，将冰凉的双脚伸进他的腿里。

“你头发长了之后会卷起来。”一天，Draco说道。

Harry没有时间理发。他们坐在沙发上，他纵容着Draco用食指勾走一绺弯曲的头发。

“你想我剪掉吗？”Harry问。

“不。”Draco回答得太快，心不在焉地用修长的手指缠进他的头发里。Harry便由他去了。

有时候Harry想问点什么，尽管他知道Draco非常不愿意回答。不过除了到麻瓜伦敦散很久的步，这依旧算是一种消磨上午、下午和晚上的方式。他们有太多的时间无事可做，八月十五的钟声也越来越近。

“你最喜欢哪一个宇宙？”Harry问。

“最后一个。呆在一个没有战争，跟我完全不像的宇宙里会很奇怪。”Draco道。

“你见到你的父母高兴吗？”Harry问，想知道Draco是否会跟Harry一样感到宽慰和浓厚的悲伤，毕竟他的父母才去世不久。

“嗯。他们很烦人，你知道吗？”说到这，Draco淡淡地笑了笑，“我都忘了他们能有多烦，不停地走来走去，问我做了什么吃了什么。如果我第二天不写信，我的父亲就会写一封小题大做的夸张回信。我的母亲旁会敲侧听问我一大堆问题，她如果没有提恢复Malfoy名声的事，就会念叨我该如何有个后代，圆了他们的遗愿遗嘱。”Draco回忆起他们的原话，笑出了声，“他们太可怕了，但我会想他们。一想到我可以放下他们，就容易多了。”Draco道。

“你还想回去吗？”Harry问，害怕这个问题的答案。

“我不知道。”Draco实话道。

其他时候，比如深夜时分，当他们面对面清醒地躺在床上，无法入睡时，Harry又问了一些问题。

“你的守护神是什么？”

Draco陷入了沉思，声音轻柔而缓慢。

“我想在埃及的时候是凤凰。有时是天鹅和孔雀。现在一想，都是鸟。我觉得在摄政时期*的世界里是一只獾。在很多世界里，我并不能召唤出守护神，但我从不来会在那样的世界中待很久。”

*（摄政时期：1811至1820年，威尔士亲王乔治任摄政王的时期）

Harry现已问过了一个十分私人的问题，他不该逼他。

“有过牡鹿吗？”Harry平静地问。

“有几次，那……那是我和Hermione的婚姻的争吵之一。她觉得她被排除在外了，因为教我的人是你。”Draco道。

Harry没有指出其实谁教他并不重要，毕竟他也教过Hermione。他想他可以保持沉默。这能在别的世界里真实发生，一定是有意义的。

“那这里呢？”

Draco的表情变得深不可测，任何的情感都被小心地抹去了。

“我从来没有在这里召唤出有实体的守护神。”Draco道。

Harry不知道如何回答，便吻了他，直到Draco放松下来，呼吸平稳。

Harry仍在担心Draco会觉得他在这里永远都不能快乐，然后趁夜带着火鸟离开。Harry把火鸟留在了厨房的桌上，全部的三个，堆在一起，赤裸裸地摆在外面，几乎像是挑衅。但Harry不是Draco的狱卒，他可以随时离开，不论是用火鸟，还是用脚走出前门。

“我们应该尽快给Maddy送份生日礼物，我应该派猫头鹰过去向Fleur打听一下她那个制作玩具的表妹。”Draco在某日上午道。房子为他们提供了一块布里干酪。Harry怔在那，Draco正忙着给他的硬皮面包切一块三角形的奶酪。

“不行。”Harry低声道。

“孩子就是拿来宠的，Harry。”Draco继续道，毫无察觉。Harry将手覆在厨房桌旁Draco的手上。

“你从来没有见过Fleur，这里也没有Maddy。”Harry告诉他。Draco稍稍睁大了眼睛，没有表情。

“我知道，我去看书了。”Draco把食物和橙汁放到托盘上。Harry没有阻止他，把他独自留在Black家的图书馆里一整天。

这天深夜，Harry醒来时听到Draco发出了某种窒息的声音，他的脑袋在不停地左右摆动。Harry戳了戳Draco，没有用，于是他俯下身轻轻摇了摇Draco，他在发烧。Draco睁开了眼睛，眼神疯狂而迷茫。

“你很好，没事的。”Harry道，不过Draco似乎并没有平静下来。

“我在哪里？”Draco低声道，声音嘶哑。

“你在格里莫广场，我的家里。没事的。”Harry道。

Harry拂开几缕粘在Draco脸上汗津津的白金发丝。Draco坐了起来脱掉衬衫，盯着自己的躯体。昏暗的光线之下，Draco的胸膛一如Harry想的那般交错着一些非常浅淡的银色伤疤。Harry知道自己做过什么，可尽管如此，这景象还是给带来了他猛烈的冲击。Draco伸出前臂看了看，叹出一口气。

“我分不清……我分不清……”Draco的声音打着颤，然后湮灭不见。Draco惊恐万分地浅吸了几口气，Harry的手抚摸着他的后背。

“什么？”Harry小声道。

“我分不清什么是真实。”

那个早上，他们似乎粉碎了将Harry的家视作乌托邦的幻想。无数问题接踵而至，而他们无能为力。Harry开始担心即使他不想放弃，Draco最终还是会受伤。Draco同意Harry联系Hermione。

Hermione很快就到了。她看了看 Harry，又看了看Draco，最后把视线落回Harry的身上。Harry故意不去看Draco。Draco一直盯着他，几乎没有理睬Hermione。

“发生了……”Hermione摇了摇头，“知道吗？我不想知道。”

Harry拿出那三个火鸟，链子纠缠在一起。Draco的那个故障的火鸟已经凹痕累累，内核无规律地闪烁着。见此，Harry瞬间紧张了起来，Draco很可能被困在一个无比糟糕的宇宙里无法回家。

“那些是你的。”Harry道。

“Draco应该接受审问——”

Harry终于看向了Draco，后者几不可察地颤抖着。他在害怕。Harry动了动，稍微挡在他前面。她的魔杖被她握在身侧。Harry的魔杖还在他腰带上的皮鞘里，但他如果要去拿，拔魔杖的速度会更胜一筹。

“不，你可以在这里问他任何你想要的信息。”Harry更加坚定道。

“看在上帝的份上，Harry，我又不会把他带回去施水刑*。”Hermione把魔杖收了起来，翻了个白眼，转向Draco。

*（水刑：一种使犯人以为自己快被溺毙的刑讯方式，犯人被绑成脚比头高的姿势，脸部被毛巾盖住，然后把水倒在犯人脸上）

“Malfoy，你不可能逃过处罚，但你现在掌握的信息的确比部门里的其他人都要多，所以我希望你能分享出来。”

“不然？”Malfoy问。

“不然我就想办法起诉你，把傲罗部门里那帮混蛋一起牵连进来。抱歉，Harry。”Hermione说完又补充道。

“我已经不是傲罗了。”Harry道，但毫无效果。

“如果你愿意合作，这些都没有必要。我不想逮捕你，部长也不想把这件事公之于众。总之，信息才是更重要的。”Hermione道。

“我可以分享我了解到的运作机制的信息，隐私无可奉告。”Draco道。

Draco仍警惕地看着她。Hermione用一种她有被分进斯莱特林的潜质的安慰口吻道。

“事实上，作为部门主管，前几天我发现了一份我授权你执行任务的表格。”

“你一定搞错了。”Draco道。他们三人都知道她在说什么。

“最糟糕的是，理论上，你目前的罪名是没有提交报告和轻微的违抗命令。没人会知道。”Hermione道。

“我不知道是该感谢，还是深深后悔我是一个缄默人。”Draco最后道。

“你可以辞职。”Hermione对他道。Draco不是这样的人，他太忠诚，但Harry可以把这个想法灌输给他。

“你们在那边发生的事情在这里都是不存在的，你们明白吗？”Hermione道。

“我告诉过他。”Draco道。Harry回答：“我他妈知道。”

Hermione和Draco在前屋单独谈了许久。Hermione走后，Draco似乎意识到了什么，表情淡漠疏离。

“因为那里发生的事情，我想我们搞混了。”Draco道，“你看到Hermione的状态了吗？”

“我没有搞混！”Harry道，“我知道我想要什么。”他讨厌将一切全都归结于混淆，这才不是一个买错牙膏牌子的问题。

“我需要——你不了解我。”Draco道。Harry知道他在尽可能地保持理性。“我不了解你，我们被一段从未有过的经历绑在一起，想想看。”

“你不会这么想。”Harry道。

“你也不知道我在想什么。”Draco固执地绷着下巴。

“很好，既然这样，让我了解你。到床上去，我们明早再谈。”Harry道。一时间，Draco看起来疲惫至极，他仍穿着Harry那条太短的魁地奇运动裤，一件Harry乱放的素色T恤。

“我想不行。”Draco道。Harry站在原地，Draco从厨房拿回了魔杖。“我很抱歉。”


	12. XII.只有你我

没剩下几天了，但Harry没有回到小屋的必要。有时他会被Draco摆放得莫名其妙的水杯绊倒，明知道他不在，还是会下意识地转身问他问题，然后发现自己并没有被空荡荡的房子安慰多少。Harry的心有些不堪重负。

当然了，他会写信。Draco从来不会回复。

Harry向Hermione打听起了其他宇宙的情况，以间接的方式，否则她就会像她不高兴时那样撅起嘴。Harry认为她是不想他沉迷进去，但那是不可能的。

他会在拿起一杯水的时候，琢磨他的一个微小的选择是否会分裂宇宙。

“戈德里克山谷是第一个Black姓氏的巫师社区吗？”Harry问。

“你不知道？”Hermione道，Harry摇了摇头。“你如果感兴趣，我有一本书你可以看看。”

他最喜欢Hermione的一点是她的博学广识，而且从不吝啬与人分享。这些天来，她从来没有因为他在一些事情上的无知让他觉得自己愚昧浅薄。

Draco很可能会，Harry突然想。

“谢谢，我想要。”Harry道。

“有时候，我觉得人们不愿意费心教我们一些与我们自己息息相关的重要东西。”

她的语气委婉友善，仿佛她已经意识到了他这么问的意义。他们聊起了Harry的经历——萨里郡学校里唯一的混血孩子，成年后也一样。Hermione对此非常了解，她自己的经历也很丰富。当她来到魔法世界，发现人们对她的又一个无法摆脱的鄙视时，她是如此的震惊。人们有时会拖腔拽调地大声说话，玩起猜测其他人来自哪里的游戏。问题是Harry同样迫切地想知道他究竟来自哪里。眼下又多了一个。

当话题转向Draco时，她只是说：“这是最好的，Harry。他和你经历的东西是不一样的。”

他认为这并不是最好的。

“告诉我他怎么样了。”

她的眼睛闪了一下。Hermione一点也不喜欢他的口气。不管怎么说，Harry在话术方面的确生疏了不少，最近他的问话大部分都和五年级学生对空教室的滥用和愚蠢的恶作剧有关。

“我什么都不能跟你说。”Hermione 低声道，声音如铁石般冷酷，“我要是知道你会这么迷恋他……”

Harry不想反驳她的指控，他早已放弃假装他对Draco Malfoy的漠不关心，他早该这么做了。像是一种天性的解放。Harry Potter，一个知道Draco Malfoy预谋何事的男孩。

“现在后悔太晚了。求你了，他还好吗？”

“他会好的，好吗？我们正在试验Draco可能造成了什么样的魔法伤害以及他的魔法究竟出了什么问题。至于其他的细节，如果他想，他会告诉你的。”

“我应该有这种担心吗？”Harry问。

“不用。你会定期回来，这只会转移在可控范围内的少量魔法能量，就是那些梦。而他把大量的魔法能量转移到了我们的时间轴上，上一轮他差点害死了自己。我们当时并不知道，因为这只是理论上的推断，在此之前从来没有人离开本我的世界超过一个小时。”

“我只能告诉你这些，所以别再问了，以免我不小心引来部门的调查报告。”

Harry终于注意到她看起来非常疲惫，哪怕她在看他，眼神也是迷离的。她给她的拿铁放了两袋浓缩咖啡，吐出的气息中含着肉桂和薄荷的味道，像一个经常给自己灌提神剂的人。

“我知道时间很长，但你一定要注意休息。”Harry道。

“我死后自会长眠。” Hermione漫不经心道。Harry瞪着他。

“Hermione，你不能照顾到所有的事而不照顾你自己。你会崩溃的，你也知道我崩溃后是什么样子。去睡一觉。”

Hermione终于屈服了。

“这真是一团糟。我觉得我什么都要做。世界上需要研究的美好和可怕的事物多得要命。但有时我会觉得，我接管的部门吸引了一群最聪明的人，因为他们同样是最绝望的人。”

Ron约他出去喝了一杯，好让Hermione下班后在他们空荡荡的公寓里打个盹。事实上，是四到七杯酒。首先，他们转了一圈平常的话题：工作，魁地奇——Weasley家的每个人都参与其中。

因为Ron是除Hermione之外唯一一个知道他在经历什么的人，所以他只需要在玫瑰与匕首酒吧里的私人卡座中飞快施出一个闭耳塞听，然后就可以坦白他与Hermione在谈话中省去的部分。

“你要是再都对我说出一句带‘该死的性感’和‘Draco Malfoy’的话，我就判你死刑。”Ron在听完Harry意义不明的东拉西扯后说道。

“不是你喜欢的类型？”Harry开玩笑道，因为Ron是一个开朗大度的人。Ron想了想，做了个鬼脸。

“就算我喜欢男的也不会。在你执行这次任务不见人影前，他是你喜欢的类型？”Ron道。

“不是。”Harry承认。

“所有的这一切可真是奇怪。你喜欢他，但这和决定……我不知道你做了什么决定，但你总是会很紧张。”Ron道。

“我想看看会走到哪里。”Harry道。

“那我还是Albus他妈的Dumbledore。”Ron道，“如果你们这么了解对方，他一定知道你不喜欢走一步看一步。”

Harry知道他应该至少数一下子弹。

“想象一下，你和一个人一起生活了这么多年，你看了你们可以在一起的千万种可能性，他在寻找你，你也在寻找他，但最后他拒绝了一切。”

“听着，这些世界难道不是他选的吗？听起来就像，在他选择的所有世界里，他可能都是最好的自己。”Ron道。

“所以？”Harry道。

“了解他最好的一面和了解一个人是两回事，他在这里做出了不同的选择，也许他担心你会怎么看他？”

Harry凝视着这杯酒，沉浸在他的问题里。

“也许吧。”Harry道。Ron意识到他是在给他关于Draco的恋爱建议后，对自己摇了摇头。

“行了，你现在完全是一副愁眉苦脸的样子，而酒保一直在盯着你，认为你有可能用这玻璃杯给人爆头。”

“你觉得如果有人用玻璃杯给我爆头，Malfoy有可能去圣芒戈见我吗？”Harry开玩笑道，陷入沉思。

“绝对不会，回家吧，你个疯子。”

Harry再次关上了格里莫广场，不过这次带着悲伤。那个人的存在，让他得以享受在这里的时光，似乎不再过分空虚、黑暗和悲伤。但如果无人可以分享，他认为他不会经常回来。绝不会在他还犹豫不决的时候。

他寄出了最后一封信，几乎是目前为止最凄惨的一封。他差点没有寄出去。信中写道：

我还是想了解这个世界的你。

他回到了霍格沃茨，埋头于工作中。他赞助了一个决斗俱乐部，提早开始了选拔，试着时不时飞行。他剪短了头发，他睡得不好。他会在床中央睡着，在一侧醒来。他成年后的大部分时间里都是一个人睡的，有几个星期，他会在半夜紧攥着空荡荡的床单。

清醒时的回忆才最糟糕的。某个晚上，Harry把Draco按在厨房的案台上吻了他，直到嗔怒拍打对方的人换成了Draco。Harry转动着项链上的木珠。不过不是那种记忆。

到了十月底，他才收到了回信，内容是晚餐的时间和地点。纸条甚至没有署名。Harry想把它扔到一边拒绝赴约。他想召唤出愤怒与悲伤的幽灵，让自己变得无动于衷。

但他做不到。当他来到三把扫帚酒吧时，Draco已经到了，饮料一滴没碰。尽管可以说没有任何东西能把他们真正地牵绊到一起，有的不过是疯狂穿梭的几十个宇宙，一场男生间的竞争，几个吻和满腔的自信。虽然有很多私人房间，但他们坐在了前厅。

“我觉得这里的啤酒每喝一次，味道就差一次。”Harry道，做了个鬼脸。这句话的本身毫无意义，他只是想让Draco放松下来。Draco露出了微笑，昙花一现，却无比真实。

“首先，他们来这里是为了开咖啡馆，现在他们把这个国家所有的酒吧都变成了符合中世乡巴佬的小啤酒厂。”Draco道。

曾几何时，Harry听到的更多的是他的鄙视，而非玩笑。Draco几不可察地对他眨了眨眼睛。Harry咧嘴一笑。

“部门现在放过我了。”过了许久，Draco攀谈式地道。

“听你这么说我很高兴。”Harry平静道，“你还好吗？”

“是的，是的，好多了 。”

他看起来确实比几个星期前好多了，脸上有了更多血色，不再削瘦。不过魅力丝毫没有减弱。Harry只因怕Draco可能随时会逃走，才没有按他想的方式问他，所以他回答了Draco问的一些关于霍格沃茨的谨慎问题。

“你的工作呢？”Harry礼貌问道，他从Hermione那知道他没有什么可说的，所以他对Draco耸了耸肩并不感到意外。

“我们开始调查起了Theodore，因为我在我离开的期间发现了一条线索。”Draco道，吓了Harry一跳。

“真的？”Harry道，声音大到另一张桌子的人都看了过来。Harry放低了声音：“什么意思？”

“当时我并没有意识到，但我在穿梭宇宙的途中从来没有见过Theo的事实有很大的意义。”

虽然Harry很高兴这番话能带来一些潜在的帮助，但他们却在回避Harry想谈的问题。

“你为什么不留下？”Harry最终道，“我没有搞混。”

Draco长长地叹了口气。

“对你来说是不一样的，可我搞混了。我想你不明白我在那里究竟待了多久。拥有你让这一切更难记住。”

“现在不也一样吗？”Harry问，他更希望Draco这么说，而不是声称他们对彼此一无所知。毫无疑问，如果这对Draco的身体很重要，Harry会选择离开。

“不，不再是了。我现在很好。”Draco把手平放在桌子上，Harry突然有一种想把手覆上去紧紧攥住的冲动，就像他们在上次吃早餐时一样。从某种意义上来说，格里莫广场就是一个最初的空间，有它自己的宇宙。

“如果你想它是真的，它就是。”Harry道。

“我想要。”Draco道，“但没那么简单。”

就有那么简单，Harry想说。这与简单无关，而是值得。我希望你做出选择。你也一样吗，还是说只有我一个？

“我可以等。”Harry道，他可以耐心等待。

他们虽然放下了这个话题，但Draco让Harry陪他走到了幻影显形点。Draco飞快地吻了一下Harry，没给他时间反应，Harry更来不及把他拉近自己。

他们每周见一次面，有时会带上一两个朋友作为缓冲。这会让他们展现出性格中不同的一面。Draco在Luna和Neville的身边会变得非常安静，而Harry会更加放松。在Blaise和Pansy来英国的期间，安静的人则是Harry。他不能说服自己他们是朋友，但他们在某些方面对Harry的了解是他自己所不能及的。在Ron和Hermione身边，Draco似乎更像他自己，可即使这样，依旧弥漫着一种奇怪的紧张感——毕竟Hermione是他的上司。

“我通过了吗？”Draco在他们离开后说道。Harry现在不经常回城堡，除了上夜班和训练，他的周末属于他自己。有时他会送Draco回他的公寓，然后走回格里莫广场。

“通过了什么？”Harry烦躁道。天气还不错，也适合散步，所以他让Draco将他随从显影到了一个稍远的幻影显形点。

“任何你给我的考验。”Draco紧紧搂着自己，快步走着。Harry迈大步子，想追上去。Draco一定有瞪羚的血统。

“我没有在考验你。”Harry道，“我为什么要这么做？”

“那不就是这一切的原因？你不是想要了解我吗？”Draco道。

Harry早已了解了Draco。他喜欢这一切，喜欢Draco风趣的样子，纵然刻薄。他也喜欢他的沉默，这让他感到真实。他从来没有要求Draco变得温柔，将他驯服。他只想有资格表达他有多么喜欢他，而不是假装以前发生的一切都不存在。

“你怎么回事？”Harry反驳道，“你才是要求这一切的人。”

他们站在公寓前面，Harry以前都是在这里离开的。

“直到什么时候？”Draco问。

Harry盯着他思考了良久，他试着按照Draco的方式而不是自己的来进行。这三个月来，Harry每个周末都会和他见面，在他的台阶上给他一个纯洁的吻，他等着Draco告诉Harry他可以再靠近一点，甚至走过正门进入房屋。他给了他时间和空间，但他觉得这二者简直荒唐，因为他早就知道了答案。

Draco靠在前门阶梯前的扶手上，脸晕染上一抹Harry无法识别的情感。

“取决于你。”Harry道，他会把这一切交由他定夺。Draco一旦明白，他就会满盘皆输。Draco紧紧抓住了Harry外套的衣领，把他拉近自己。Draco的灰石色眼睛凝视着Harry的双眸。

“你是在说尽管有无数个宇宙足以证明我绝非勇敢的人，你还是在等我迈出第一步？”

Draco毫无预兆地把他直接随从显影到了他的客厅。作为一名前魔法部部员，Harry应该提一下Draco在一排灯火明亮的巫师和麻瓜混居的社区里的台阶上幻影显形的事实，不过他更加关心视野里越来越近的Draco。

“我不知道你是否会想我这么做。”Harry声音喑哑道。

当他们的嘴唇终于触碰到一起时，早前吻里的克制已经消失不见。这一吻深沉、粗暴而美妙，Harry几乎忘记了他姓什么。Draco用行动告诉了Harry他对他的渴望，他将Harry困在一堵墙上，两人的身体严丝合缝地贴在一起。

“是你说这一切都不是真的。”Harry在Draco抽身时道。

Harry侧身被一只水杯绊倒，但他没有余力恼火。Draco将杯子和水一并抹掉，Harry坐到一张铺有墨绿鹅绒毯、腿上雕刻着天鹅的沙发上。他以前见过这沙发。

“那里是可能，这里是真实。”Draco道。

“还有什么是可能？”Harry问，身子半撑。Draco似乎只是出于礼貌才没有爬到他腿上，他身下的麻烦为他赢得了一道炙热的视线。

“有人把你骗到实验室里让我发疯。”Draco道，“现在，上床。”

漆黑的卧室里，他颤抖着双手去抓Draco。这里狭小而普通，没有Harry想象的天鹅绒、绿饰和四柱床。这是一间有朴素整洁的白房间，床上有灰色的床单，床头柜上放着一本书。Harry突然有些紧张，也许等待把他变怯懦了。他试图想起他是如何与一个全新的他走到了这一步，紧贴着Draco，品尝他的嘴。

Harry正思考着他该如何询问他们的界限，想证明他们在一起是正确的，而他却把一切都搞砸了。他想要的太多了，他努力保持着谨慎，颤抖却没有停息。Draco不会喜欢他扯掉衬衫扣子的。

“Harry？”Draco对他Harry耳语道，温暖而亲密。

“嗯？”Harry道。

“我在想，我们在别的宇宙里做过这事。”Draco对他微微一笑。

他们的动作开始慢了下来，就好像Draco的话磨平了急切，但留下了柔情。再没有什么比看着Draco闭起双眼在自己手下溃不成军的模样更让人动容。当Draco把注意力转向他时，他的狡诈便尽数派上了用场，他把Harry拉到床边，跪到了地上。

“如果这一次行不通怎么办？如果我们非常不同呢？”在霍格莫德村同居一个月后的某日，Draco道。

他们的公寓是租的，尽管Draco抱怨这不划算。Harry有钱，如果他想，完全可以拥有四十座房子。当你可以住在斯道诺威，如果你愿意还能飞路到伦敦工作时，巫师房子显然是无可挑剔。

“不会的，这只是一个选择。”Harry道，他能感觉到空中紧张的气氛——一场已经持续了好几天的争论。

“你是要告诉我你突然明白了平行宇宙的基础算数占卜吗？我们无法决定我们生活的宇宙。我们不知道未来，你不可能知道。”

“不，你不明白，我说的不是算数占卜。”Harry犹豫了一下，然后决定继续说下去。

“还记得和Hermione一起去的那个舞会吗？那个Draco对我有什么感觉？有不一样吗？他讨厌我吗？”

“没有，他……”Draco紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“他非常爱Harry，当他意识到这份情感是双向的时候，已经太晚了。”

Harry有时会忘记Draco经历过的时间是如此之多。也许是几天，几周。他似乎花了更多的时间徘徊、回顾和循环这些世界。Harry最近很少问问题，但Draco对他们在别的宇宙里的生活知悉得更多，对他们有更深沉的感受。

“在别的宇宙里，他可以和Hermione分手，对她不忠。Harry本来可以阻止婚礼。”

“这没什么特别的。他……爱她才是问题所在。她明白，更多的其实是内疚和困惑。”Draco道，“他从来没有想过……”

“他做出了选择。”Harry道，“我也在这里做了选择，我的选择是你，只要你愿意拥有我。”

“好。”Draco道。Harry可以看出即使他想争辩，他还是接受了。

几个月后，他们找到了Theo Nott。Harry完全不知道具体的细节，因为那既超出了他的学术意愿，也超出了他的安全权限。

“简单来说：Theo成功逃离了每一个现实，这非常糟糕。他需要回到这里来，但他现在被困住了。”Hermione试图解释，“时机一到，我们必须尽快找到他。”

时机来临时，已是夏末的午夜。客厅传来了魔法部的铃声，声音响得把他们两个都吵醒了。Harry从没有问Draco工作上的事情的习惯，但当他看着Draco在他们共同居住的房子里收拾各种东西时，他的心中生出一股强烈的不安。

“一定要你去找他吗？”Harry问。

“堪称完美的穿越者里，要么是我，要么你，再有就是一个来自兰开夏郡、名叫Geraldine的74岁女巫。”Draco道，可能想用打趣的语气让Harry安心，却适得其反。Draco回到他们的卧室时，读懂了Harry脸上的表情。

Draco叹了一口气：“Theo不会跟其他的人回来。”

“这和……”Harry没说下去。

“是也不是。他用了一个时间转换器，不过并不危险。”Draco安慰他。Harry怀疑地看了他一眼。

“好吧，这很危险，但我很快就会回来。这不是搜救行动，我们知道他的确切位置。”魔法部的铃又响了，“好了，好了，马上就来。”

“那你会回来吗？”Harry有时仍会担心Draco研究火鸟的事情，他们的关系才建立没多久，他担心他们的感情是否足以与外面的一切和他所研究的东西竞争。“你不会留很久？”

“我会回来的，当然，我会回来。”Draco俯身啄了他一口，目光在Harry的脸上逡巡，“我……我不会留在那，你知道的，我想我做不到。”

铃声第三次响起，Draco消失在了飞路里。

Harry情不自禁地在壁炉边等着，他发誓他是醒的，但他在迷迷糊糊中睡了过去，然后被吓了一跳。他被一个浮空术带回了卧室，靠在了Draco的胸口上。Draco注意到Harry醒了，微笑着在他的额头上轻轻地落下一个吻。

“告诉过你我会回来。”


End file.
